The Grey Marigold
by Piercerofshadows
Summary: One member of Squad 3 has a secret. What could happen if it came out? OC. Please review if you like it, or if you don't. The timeline, as well as some concepts presented, are slightly AU, but if all of those filler sagas can do it, why can't I.
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Marigold

* * *

The Marigold: symbol of despair, and the insignia of Squad 3, to which I belong. Here in the Soul Society, we are the subject of much pity. Ever since Gin betrayed us, we have been known the gloominess of our stand-in leader, Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He was affected the most, and his previously grim demeanor has grown even more-so. He tries his best, but there is only so much a man can do.

Personally, I find the whole ordeal to be little more than an annoyance. However, if I were to ever see Gin again, I believe I would lose control and attack, regardless of the difference in skill. He has caused so much damage to the Soul Society, and destroyed the morale of our squad.

For now, however, I shall stay where I am, hidden among the masses of unseated officers. But one day, I hope to see Gin brought to justice. Perhaps I will be the one to do it. Only time will tell.

* * *

Squad 3 Captains Quarters

Izuru sat in his chair listening to yet another report about Hollow attacks in East Rukon. There have been more than 16 attacks, and the number was rising by the day. The 3-man team led by the 5th seat had been unsuccessful in their attempt to destroy the enemy, and 2 members of the team had regrettably perished, including the 5th seat.

The woman giving the report was the survivor. She had a deep laceration on the side of her neck that was not fully healed and she was missing her right arm up to an inch past the elbow. She would not be able to fight again unless she switched her sword arm, and Izuru was saddened by the loss. She may not have been strong, but everyone in Squad 3 is a valuable member.

She must have known that she could likely never be a warrior now but was determined to preform what may be her last action in Squad 3 with honor. "There were between 8 and 12 Hollows attacking District 76 in East Rukon. We should have been able to stop them, but for some reason, there attacks were incredibly coordinated and we could not defend ourselves adequately. It was like there was something telling them what to do. The 5th seat... sacrificed himself so that I could get away." She looked as though she was ready to cry.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Izuru replied. He must have seemed indifferent to her pain, but in reality it hit him hard. His greatest loyalty is to his squad, and it pains him to see them suffer so much. He would have to do something about her losses so that she could stay.

But for now, he would have to decide how to deal with this situation. Usually that is no easy task. Due to his indecisive nature and constant introspection, he takes a long period of time to come to a decision. However, this decision was obvious even to him- he would take care of it himself.

* * *

"Man, you're such a depressing loser! Why don't you just die?"  
Squad 11 was full of such barbaric simpletons, Takeshi Mukanshin thought to himself as he ignored their jeering. Besides, he had some place to be. Lieutenant Kira had called a meeting of Squad 3, and he wanted to be on time. Not that he thought that he really needed to be there, since everyone thought that he was just another lowly unseated officer. If only they knew...

"I see how it is. This piece of shit 3rd squader thinks he's better than us." He turned to his buddies. "Let's teach this guy a lesson." But by the time he had drawn his sword and turned around, Takeshi had already ducked into an alleyway. The act had left his pride in shambles, but it is better than having his body mangled. He was actually surprised it had worked. Could they actually fall for such trickery? It seemed impossible.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Squad 3 Barracks and joined the crowd of people anxiously awaiting the Lieutenant's announcement. He looked quite inconspicuous in the front with his nearly shoulder length dirty-blonde hair with bangs just long enough to cover the top half of both his lime green eyes. One of his more poetic squadmates had once described his eyes as being bright enough to be seen on a new moon's night. He had always felt short, being 5'6", but he had made his peace with it during the 47 years he had been with Squad 3. He had always been made fun of because he didn't seem to be getting any stronger as the years passed. He didn't care. He had always felt that when every knew you were strong, you received a lot of attention from people. He had always liked the idea of being powerful, but... just didn't want the attention.

* * *

Lieutenant Kira left the barracks to stand in front of the crowd. When he spoke everyone got the same uneasy feeling that they heard him speak. "Um... Is everyone here?" No one answered, so he assumed that everyone was indeed present. "Okay. As you may know, there have been many Hollow attacks in the East Rukon District. When the attacks first began, I volunteered Squad 3 to help take care of it so that we could show the other squads that we may be down, but we are not out. So I sent a three man formation made up of our 5th seat and 2 others of his choosing. Today, the sole survivor of that campaign returned and informed we that the mission was unsuccessful and gave us intel on our current target which I will now relay to you."

"Our enemy is made up of around 10 Hollows, and they are extremely organized. They used well coordinated attacks to easily overwhelm the 3-man team. We believe a high level Hollow has gathered them together and is commanding them from elsewhere. If this is the case, then the Rukon District is in real danger. If enough Hollows are gathered together, they might even be able to force their way into the Seireitei. While I am confident that the captains could defend the place easily, it would certainly cost the lives of many citizens of the Rukon district."

"That is why I am going to lead a 10-man expedition consisting of the 4th and 7th seats, and 7 non seated officers. This is not a training exercise. I will now select the 7 non seated officers. You, you, and you as well." He pointed to indicate who it was he was adressing. "You, you, you, and...

* * *

"You." Takeshi was surprised to see Izuru pointing at him. He certainly did not expect that. Izuru must have seen Takeshi's confused look because he began walking towards him. "Unless I am mistaken, you have been here longer than I have. You may not be strong, but you must have quite a bit of experience, having survived in such a dangerous environment for so long."

This could be difficult. The Lieutenant has very watchful eyes. A combat situation with him could let my secret out. I will have to be very cautious with how I proceed with this.

"I suppose you are right. I will try my best."

"Good. We will leave first thing in the morning. While I am gone, the 3rd seat will be in charge. I also asked Squad 10 Lieutenant Matsumoto to check in occasionally. Speaking of which, if she asks you to 'let loose' or anything along those lines, do not go along with it. If I get word of mass debauchery in the Squad 3 area of the Seireitei, I will not be pleased, and I will take disciplinary measures. Dismissed."

* * *

Squad 3 Training Grounds

Takeshi walked to his usual isolated corner of the training grounds. The area had 2 large target dummies in the shape of soul reapers with vital spots marked with bulls eyes, and 3 targets. He was permitted such a large area to himself because, even though he was thought of as weak, his skill was respected by most. That was the only thing about his abilities he didn't hide from others. He was carrying several large bundles, and he pretended to strain with carrying them.

He placed the bundles on the ground and rolled them open. They were full of weapons. 2 were reserved for carrying a broadsword each, of differing varieties. The rest were full of katanas, wakizashi, tanto, sai, a bow staff that split into two pieces that screw together, and various projectiles including a metal boomerang, blowdart gun, throwing knives, chakram, and shuriken. He was known as the weapons master of Squad 3.

He was proficient with every weapon he owned, but he still trained for several hours every day, practicing his form and occasionally asked one of the more skilled fighters for a sparring match. Even though he pretended to be weak, he refuses to pretend to be bad with weapons. They are his passion, one of his few passions. If he could be surrounded by weapons, he would, and he tries.  
During this particular training session, Izuru Kira walked up to him. "Takeshi, how is the training going today?"

This was odd, Takeshi thought to himself. He never seemed very interested in my doings. What is it that has made him take time out of his day for me? The mission? I have a bad feeling.

"The same as every other day, I suppose," Takeshi replied dryly.  
"You seemed tense when I asked you to join in the attack. Is something the matter." Izuru asked, not allowing the suspicion to slither into his tone. This man was an expert in almost every weapon that he had ever heard of, and he was this low in the ranks. To Izuru, it simply did not sit right.  
Izuru is very talkative today, which is quite unlike him, Takeshi thought, just as suspicious as Izuru was. "I was just a little unsettled. I have not been on such a dangerous mission in quite some time."

"I find that hard to believe. You are a 47 year veteran of the Soul Reapers, and you don't seem very jumpy outside of combat, so I don't think that is right. What is really going on."

That's a shame, thought Takeshi. My usual lie isn't effective anymore. As simple as it is, it took him a long time to perfect it. He is one of the worst liars that will ever be met.

When Takeshi did not respond, Izuru became even more suspicious. "If you are hiding something, I ask that you tell me."

Oh dear, I need to think of something quick. "Everyone has secrets. Mine will remain as such, a secret. However, I assure you that it will not affect this mission." That is the best that I have, so I hope that it works.

If Izuru didn't buy it, he didn't show it. Takeshi's assurance that it wouldn't affect the mission must have been enough. However, Izuru was positive that whatever his secret was, he needed to know about it. But for now, he needed to rest for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

District 1, East Rukon

"I'm surprised that I don't see 5 swords strapped to your back, Takeshi. Where are all of your weapons?" An astonished Izuru asked. They had been traveling for about 5 minutes and Izuru had sidled up next to Takeshi to strike up a conversation.

"If I carry 300 lbs. of iron, steel, and wood around, I won't be able to fight effectively. Takeshi replied. "When on a mission, I carry only my Zanpakutō and some throwing knives." Takeshi was feeling tense because Izuru was being unusually chatty. He was worried that Izuru was going to try to discover his secret. It would be nothing short of a pain in the ass if he found out.

He was right to think in such a way, as the suspicion had not quite left Izuru yet. Izuru wanted to pursue the topic of last night's conversation, but he felt that he should wait to see if Takeshi slipped up and inadvertently revealed his secret over the course of this mission. He had slept on it, and he knew he must know it. Even if his secret was not dangerous, he was curious to know what this man would go to such great lengths to hide, and why he would do so.

"I am trying to find out the overall strength of this group. In the 47 years you have been apart of this squad, have you discovered your Zanpakutō's name?" If a Zanpakutō is a part of a persons soul, perhaps he could discover something about him by learning about his Zanpakutō.

"I would be a sad excuse for a soul reaper if I hadn't." Takeshi answered.  
"Would you mind telling me about it? It may help in formulating a strategy. This will be a tough battle."

"There's no fun in just telling you what it is. I will give you a hint, though. Both of our Zanpakutō have to do with weight."

Izuru gave silent thanks and headed off to the other soul reapers to learn of their skills. The part about making a plan wasn't a lie to get information. He really would have liked to know what Takeshi's Shikai was like so that he could attempt to minimize casualties in the upcoming battle, but with Takeshi's reluctance to divulge the information and the way that Zanpakutō in general can do almost anything, there was no way of guessing what his weapon did. And therefore no way for him to attempt to peak into the life of Takeshi Mukanshin.

* * *

Outside District 63, East Rukon

The group had made camp as night began to cover the Rukon District, which was beginning to look more and more impoverished as they journeyed. The men set up a campfire under a large, dead willow tree on a small hill. They say around the fire telling old war stories, but Izuru and Takeshi, being entirely non-sociable, were sitting on the other side of the tree regarding the night sky.

Izuru was still trying to gain insight into the life of this man. He couldn't leave it alone. Not being able to figure out the secret was irritating him. Not only that, but when Izuru tried to strike up a conversation about Takeshi's past, Takeshi was very evasive. So Izuru decided to try a new tactic. "So, as the man widely recognized as the weapons master of Squad 3, if not of the whole Soul Society, what would you say is your personal favorite."

"I prefer large, broad bladed swords. In some situations, technical skill doesn't cut it. Pure destructive power is required to diffuse some of the toughest situations."

"Like claymores, for instance?"

"Not exactly. Claymores are okay, but they don't pack the destructive force I'm talking about. You know of Ichigo Kurosaki's weapon, Zangetsu, correct? My ideal weapon is even larger than that, if that gives you any idea of what I am talking about."

Unfortunately, although Takeshi seemed more than comfortable with this topic, Izuru felt he wasn't knowledgable enough in the category of weapons to get Takeshi to become comfortable with him enough to talk. Determined to get something out of him, he said, "You are quite the skilled warrior. Why are you still so low in the ranks?"

Takeshi took a long time to answer, and he looked like he was deep in thought. When he finally opened his mouth, he had an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Well, you know things just happen sometimes."

Izuru stood up and took his leave. As he passed the willow tree to get to his sleeping bag, he couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Takeshi was such a terrible liar.

* * *

District 72, East Rukon

The tension in the air could be cut with a Zanpakutō. The squad had just entered the area where all of the Hollow attacks had been reported, and now their real mission was to begin. Izuru halted his men for a last minute briefing. "The enemy is well coordinated, and probably expects us. That means that we will likely be ambushed. Be on constant alert. This forest is perfect for guerrilla warfare and I would hate to lose any of you."

We proceeded with the operation, sweeping all of the homes and the tree line for any sign of recent Hollow activity. The residents were quite fearful. They had never seen so many soul reapers together before, and that worried them.

Once District 72 had been completely cleared, we began walking to district 73. Suddenly, one of the soul reapers signaled that we should stop. He pointed to the tree line, and when they looked, they saw several trees had been knocked down and there were large, irregularly shaped footprints in the ground. Recent footprints.

They began to to follow them and every once in a while,they found another fallen log. After 3 kilometers, the forest became more sparse, eventually opening into lush, green hills. At the top of one such hill, smoke could be seen. The soul reapers silently ran towards the area, but stopped short when a pained scream pierced the sky.

Izuru waited a moment more, and the screams eventually subsided. He led the group more slowly now, feeling apprehensive. Whatever had been in pain seemed to be dead now. And he had a feeling that it wasn't a Hollow.

As they crept closer to the origin of the smoke, several masked figures came into view. Takeshi counted 17. Far more than the intel had suggested. 2 of them were smaller than the rest, but they exuded an aura of power and superiority that the rest just did not have. These two must be the leaders, Takeshi thought.

They were in a circle around the source of the smoke, presumably a fire. Izuru simply couldn't understand why the Hollows would need a fire. The he thought of the screams, and what came to him made him nauseous.

Suddenly another set of could be heard along with cheering. As they came closer, they could see a person being spit roasted over the fire. The woman screaming as her flesh was seared and her blood boiled within her was a horrific sight to behold.

One man within the group became violently ill. He was a greenhorn, and lacked the experience needed to withstand such a sight. The sound alerted the two smaller ones, and as they turned around, Takeshi finally realized what they were.

"Adjuchas!"

Hearing their rank, the two creatures smiled before letting out a savage roar.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'll be using the Zanpakutō I created, Kishi no Kage. If you want to know more about it, check out chapter 1 of my other story "My Original Zanpakutō". There may be a few alterations to it though. -Piercer

Chapter 3

* * *

A field near District 73, East Rukon

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

Izuru lunged for the nearest Hollow and decapitated him. Takeshi was tangoing with a Hollow that had the body a spider and was stylistically cutting off its legs one by one. All the other soul reapers were engaged in mortal combat with one or more of their own.

Takeshi had just stuck his Zanpakutō through the head of the Hollow when he heard a savage roar. An Adjuchas that looked strangely like one of the statues on Easter Island was standing behind him. His body was almost as large as the mask of a Gilleon, and his own mask took up about 80% of the front of his body, with his facial featuring making him seem cocky. His arms and legs were incredibly long and wrapped around itself. Suddenly his legs straightened and he stood up, adding about 3 feet to his height, then his arms did he same.

Sighing, Takeshi stated, "I don't think I'll survive this if I continue this charade... I guess I have to go full force." All the years of secrecy would be wasted, but his life was more valuable than a kept secret. "What a shame. Things were going so well."

He thrust his Zanpakutō into the ground all the way to the hilt and the Hollow's cockiness disappeared to be replaced with confusion. In an incredulously deep and masculine voice, he said, "I don't understand. Are you giving up already? We haven't even started yet."

"Not quite. So just shut up and watch." He cracked his neck and his back very loudly, then began to pop his knuckles. "Man, it's been so long since I'vendetta loose. I hope I'm not too rusty." As the last pop resounded, he whispered, "Night covers day... Kishi no Kage."  
Complete darkness covers the battlefield. The sound of the Hollows' shrieking and flesh meeting sword ceased as all the soul reapers and Hollows stopped to marvel at the sight, or lack thereof, before them. The darkness could be easily compared to a light, for somehow, it blinded everyone in the area. Those who at first thought that quickly realized their mistake, however, when they didn't feel the joy usually connotative with light. Rather, they felt the cool embrace of the deepest, darkest despair.

When the darkness lifted, the Adjuchas let out an obscenity. In the place of the small hilt of the katana, there stood embedded in the ground a weapon with a handle 3 ft. long and a guard about 1.2 ft. long. The pommel of the weapon was a long circular spike, at least 9 inches long and ending in a sharp point. The rest of the weapon was still in the ground, which had long fissures in it originating from weapon, as if the weapons release was powerful enough to fracture the Earth itself. You could tell, even without seeing the rest of the weapon, that the entirety was a sleek, smooth black.

When he pulled the weapon out of the ground, someone must have made a joke about overcompensation it was so big. The blade started off almost as wide as the guard, slowly getting gunner and thinner until at the 4 1/2 mark, at which point it quickly tapered off. Almost as impressive as the size of the weapon was the fact that Takeshi easily carried the weapon one-handed, even twirling it.

It was impressive enough that Izuru stopped what he was doing to watch. "The other Adjuchas is dead, and the rest are just small fry. I think I have enough time to watch whatever it is that our weapons master is doing."

The Adjuchas Takeshi was facing then began to smile again. "You may have plenty of bark, but the real question is do you have any bite to back it with?"

Twirling his Zanpakutō so fast it was only a blur, he raised a hand and beckoned his foe to come closer. "Why don't you come find out for yourself."

The Adjuchas charged and Takeshi followed suit. He continued to twirl his weapon, somehow not hitting himself in the process. When the two met, the Adjuchas leaned down and opened his gigantic maw to attempt consume Takeshi whole.

Takeshi leaped into the air, his rapidly spinning Zanpakutō acting as a propellor to keep him in mid-air just long enough for the Adjuchas to look up in horror. Then he stopped the motion, and the intense momentum from the action carried his blade downward, slicing the creature from top to bottom straight down the middle, and creating a 2 meter deep crater in the ground below the beast.

By this time, the rest of the Hollows has been dealt with. Everyone stood still as the two halves of the Adjuchas fell in opposite directions of each other. Takeshi brought the weapon up and held it parallel to ground. The gargantuan weapon seemed to melt, leaving him holding the original sealed Zanpakutō, which he then sheathed.

What Izuru had seen had finally revealed to him what Takeshi had been hiding, but what was he to make of it? "Takeshi is much stronger than I had anticipated. Why would he hide something like that, though?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Squad 3 Captains Quarters

"Words do not describe the bewilderment I feel after seeing the show you put on in District 73." Izuru stated firmly. "I have but one question. Why?"

Takeshi stood on the other side of the desk looking extremely irritated. "You'll have to be a little more specific."

Izuru brow furrowed as his patience began to dwindle. "Wise cracks and lies will not save you from my interrogation this time around." He allowed his anger to settle a bit, and after a moment seemed to trust his tongue enough to speak again. "Allow me to clarify. Why is it that you found the need to let your skill go to waste in the mass of low-ranking officers when you clearly have ample enough to obtain a seat? Who knows how much your skill could have grown if you had nurtured it with seated officer level missions. If you had been in the upper-echelon of our squad, many lives may not have been lost in the raids made by the Hollows."

At this, Takeshi took on a more grim appearance as the consequences of his actions set in. "I do have an answer, but I highly doubt it will appease you."

"Probably not, but let's hear it anyways."

Takeshi let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Consider how the greats such as Byakuya, Toshiro, Ichigo, and you as well, Izuru, are so well known. They get so much attention, and they never ask for, and they can't help it. And why? Because you all have such great strength and skill. The reason I never revealed my fighting prowess is because I wanted to live my life and die without leaving any trace of my existence. With fame comes nothing but annoyances."

Takeshi noticed the vein popping out of Izuru's neck. Strangely, that was the only sign of anger he could see on him. He decided to continue at the risk of his life ending. "I realize that it may be a very selfish excuse. Nothing I say can change that. However, there were benefits to this arrangement. Because I went on so few missions, I was able to train between 4 and 10 hours every day in the training grounds. That is how I gained the skills to be called the weapons master of Squad 3."

"As you could probably tell, I am also quite experienced in the use of my Shikai. After seeing its power, it should be plain to see that I couldn't train with that weapon in such a crowded area. In addition to the weapons training I did in the Squad 3 training fields, I also did 3 hours of Zanpakutō training every day outside of the Seireitei. In doing so, I reached a level even you have been unsuccessful in achieving."

The vein on Izuru's neck disappeared, only be replaced by shock. "You don't mean...!"  
"Yes, Izuru. 13 years ago, I reached Bankai state."

* * *

A field near District 3, North Rukon

"Now that you have dragged me here, I suggest you show me your Bankai. I am beginning to doubt your claim. Also, I request that you skip the chauvinism in your Shikai release. It is very destructive to the environment."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. Tree hugger. "Fine." He looked down at his weapon. No his partner. He always admired his Zanpakutō above all others. It exuded perfection to him. It was a traditional Katana measuring 26.5 inches, with a metallic black hilt and the grip was a white wrap. The pommel was a perfect black gem.

He slowly drew his sword, then recited, "Night overcomes day... Kishi no Kage." The metallic hilt began to liquefy, then expanded and reshaped into the form that Izuru had marveled at the day before. Once that was done with, he suddenly had a very serious face. "Don't freak out."

"Why would I do that?"

Takeshi held the weapon at the bottom of the handle with the spike pointing towards his chest. "This is why." And he suddenly pulled the weapon back and plunged the spear-like pommel into his small frame. He grunted, then whispered, "Bankai." The Zanpakutō again liquified. This time, rather then reforming, it melted into the wound it had created.

Izuru, to his credit, stayed very calm. On the inside, he was slightly worried. The man had stabbed himself in the heart, after all. After the weapon had completely vanished, his worry gave way to curiosity. All that was there was a black jewel similar to his weapons pommel in it's sealed form. What now?

His question was answered when an opaque black fluid exploded out of the jewel in his chest. After it had exited his body, it simply floated around him. Izuru estimated several hundred gallons. Takeshi was breathing a little harder, having apparently exerted himself. But that isn't what really caught Izuru's attention. Takeshi's eyes were a much darker shade of green now. It gave his face a quality that could easily be called malevolence. When his breathing stabilized, he said, "Kami no Kage."

"Shadow of God. What an arrogant name. What makes your Bankai deserving of such a name?"

"It is quite simple. It gives me the power of creation." He held out his hand and a small amount of the liquid settled into his hand. "But before I explain the abilities of my Bankai, I feel obligated to explain the basics of of my Shikai." The liquid in his hand reshaped itself into the hulking form of Kishi no Kage.

"The special ability of my Shikai is in it's weight, as I said. It has a mass of 5000 kilograms, roughly equal to 11,000 lbs. By the way I was twirling it, you probably couldn't tell. That's because of the basic principle that we as soul reapers can easily carry our weapons, regardless of their weight, because they are a piece of our soul. You already know that, though."

"My Bankai, this liquid has the ability to form into any solid I choose, unless said solid is see-through. Once in the form I want, The liquid hardens to near Zanpakutō levels. The perfect ability for a weapons master. The mass of this liquid all-together is about 50,000 kilograms, or 110,000 lbs. It's density can be changed, thus making me able to change the volume as well. For example, I made the mass of this replica equivalent to the real thing." He dropped the weapon and used the loud thud to illustrate his point. The weapon quickly liquified and joined the rest. "I can even semi-harden it to make flexible objects like rope. However, this is quite difficult and it breaks to easily to be useful in combat."  
Izuru was impressed, although he didn't show it. "I see. Now I have a question."  
"Go ahead."

"Why are you telling me all this, rather than continuing to lie?"

Takeshi scratched his head. "I thought it was obvious. That was the only deception I have ever used, and since you discovered it, I have no other way to hide it. Why not come clean." Then he sighed. "Besides, now that you discovered my secret, I have no doubt I'll be sent on more missions, so I figured you should know the extent of my abilities."

Izuru crossed his arms. "I'll be blunt with you. Since Aizen, Gin, and Kaname left, the Soul Society has been under extreme strain, what with the low morale and our military strength being 3 captains weaker. So you are damn right you"ll be going on more missions."

Takeshi sighed once more as he released his Bankai. All the liquid collected together in the shape of his sealed Zanpakutō. The jewel in his chest then liquified and joined the rest, taking its place on the pommel of the sword. Takeshi sheathed his blade and the two soul reapers began their walk back to the Squad 3 barracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Now for a practice that a fanfiction writer I am quite fond of uses: responding to my reviewers! I post this story in 2 different places, and I'll separate the reviews of each location from each other. I.e, all reviews for will be together and all reviews for Wattpad will be together.

Wattpad: Not a single review, or read for that matter, as of me writing this.

: I have four from from the same person, Hylla.

Thanks for reading. As far as I know, you are the first person to review my story. As for the updates, they will come out sporadically. Sometimes 1 day after another, sometimes several days later. I'll try to keep it less than 5, though.

Also, I would like issue a thank you to Canada. The last time I checked there were over sixty views from Canada alone. That's almost half of the 130 that I have. As a first time writer, I didn't even expect half of that. The support is really appreciated.

If anyone has any ideas they would like to give, go ahead. As of last chapter, I have no definitive planning in place, and I am just winging it right now. The only thing I have been able to figure out are potential attacks with Takeshi's Shikai and Bankai, as weaponry is kinda my thing.

Anyways, onto the main event.

* * *

Squad 3 Captains Quarters

"Really? Karakura Town? How unoriginal." Takeshi rolled his eye. Uh-oh. There's that neck vein again.

"Yes. We need another soul reaper in Karakura because Ichigo Kurosaki can't handle everything by himself."

"What about the soul reaper stationed there, code named Afro Guy?"

"He's not very strong. He can't handle more than a handful of low-level hollows at a time, and Menos are out of the question for him. Since it seems to be an area of high activity, we need another powerful soul reaper in Karakura town. We have been giving the position out in month long shifts, and each squad has to volunteer one strong soul reaper each month. Squad 2 was last month, and Lieutenant Ōmaeda finished his shift a few days ago. Since the schedule goes in numerical order, it is now Squad 3's turn. More specifically, your turn."

Takeshi sighed. He had never been to the human world, but he heard it was much more complex than the soul society. Somehow they function without having Reiryoku or a steady Reishi supply.

He had just turned to leave when Izuru spoke up again. "You'll be happy to hear that I didn't tell the Head Captain that you have achieved Bankai. Since we are so underhanded at the moment, he most likely would have forced you to become a captain."

Takeshi turned as pale as a Captain Ukitake after he had taken ill. Another reason he feared recognition for his abilities was because it came with a healthy dose of that which feared most: responsibility. Now Izuru had leverage. If Takeshi ever did anything to anger him...

He shuddered at the thought as he walked out of the room. He had to get a Gigai from someone in the world of the living called Urahara. He did not look forward to it. He had heard Gigai's were incredibly uncomfortable. The ones this guy made were portable, though, so it might work out.

* * *

Outside Urahara Shop

He walked out of Urahara Shop carrying a small supply of the balloon-like portable Gigais. That man... was insane. And those kids are sociopathic. Dear god, is this how everyone in the world of the living is? If so, how did that idiot Ōmaeda survive a month here?

He wondered where he would be staying, and then he remembered stories of how Rukia had lived at Ichigo Kurosaki's house for several months. Yeah, not happening. He decided he wouldn't use the Gigai's and and that he would simply sleep in the park. There are not a lot of people with high spiritual pressure here, so it should be fine.

As he walked around, he tried to figure out what he would do for the next month. He could find a secluded area and do some weapons practice. As long as he has Kami no Kage, he can have any weapon he wants. But training non-stop for a month...

Suddenly, he felt a vibration and heard a painfully cheery tune. It was the "cell phone" he had been given. Humans and their silly devices.

He fished it out of his hakama and carefully opened it. On it was a map with the location of a hollow appearance. Wait a minute, were those multiple dots in the same general area. That must mean more than one has appeared. Perfect.

He began preforming flash steps in rapid succession to get to the place. Suddenly, a blur of orange passed him. Great, I get to meet the man himself. He increased his pace until he was able to keep up. If Ichigo noticed him, he didn't seem to care as Takeshi was met without acknowledgement.

When they arrived at the location, they were greeted by the sight of multiple Gillians. Ichigo stopped to survey the situation, but Takeshi sped past, intent on doing his job. This surprised Ichigo, who obviously hadn't noticed Takeshi.

Takeshi decreased his pace significantly and began to twirl his Zanpakutō. "Night overcomes day... Kishi no Kage!" His weapon liquified and reshaped itself into his hulking Shikai, all while he continued to twirl it.

By the time his weapon had taken form he was near a Gillian. He landed on a nearby building and leapt towards the Gillian, slicing it's head in 2 diagonally. He landed on the still standing body of the now dead Hollow and used it to lunge toward the next and chop it's legs off. He then threw his weapon at the next and it went clean through the creatures head and lodged itself in the wall of a building.

A quarter of the Gillians were dead and Takeshi was pulling his weapon out of the wall and going after another when his target was hit by a massive wave of light blue spirit energy. It's head was taken clean off, with nothing but dust remaining. He saw another orange blur, and Ichigo was standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The name's Takeshi Mukanshin, and because it is such a hotspot for Hollow activity, I have orders to assist in the protection of Karakura town for the next month."

"Stay out of the way." He looked incredibly irritated as he took a wide stance and stuck his sword arm out in front of him.

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Why the hell not? More of your damn orders?" This guy has the bulging neck vein too. It's worse than Izuru's.

Takeshi positioned the pommel so that it was pointing at his chest. "No, i just can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Then, he stabbed himself in the chest.

"What the-"

"Bankai!" The blade liquified, yada, yada, yada, "Kami no Kage." All 50,000 Kg of the black liquid collected into 2 longswords.

"Who the hell are you?"

"As I said, I'm Takeshi Mukanshin, weapons master of Squad 3." He then used a flash step. He reappeared next to a Gillian and slashed downward until he hit shoulder-level. He pulled the swords out then reshaped them into a giant shuriken, which he threw at another nearby Gillian. He lunged after it, but the Gillian who had been hit refused to die and prepared to shoot a cero at him. He recalled the black liquid and used it to form a shield before the cero was shot. It's extremely high mass prevented it from causing too much damage.

He changed the shield into a 12-foot long broadsword and decapitated the Hollow. Another Gillian shot at him with a cero. Takeshi heard Ichigo shout "Getsuga Tensho!" And a black wall of energy slammed into the cero. Then that Gillian had it's skull cut into several pieces.

When Takeshi saw his mask, he felt some fear. When you see someone wearing the face of the enemy, it makes one worry. He quickly got over it and continued his rampage. Together, they made quick work of the remains Menos, but after Ichigo put that mask on, most of the work was done by him.

After the fight was over and both of them had concluded their Bankais, Takeshi attempted to leave, but Ichigo interfered. "So, you are here for a month. Where are you staying?"  
"I am staying at a park."

"Well, these Hollow attacks are happening more often. We should probably stay close so that we don't get overwhelmed. Come stay at my place."

"Why should I do that."

"Because if you don't come to my house willingly, I'll drag you kicking and screaming with me."

"What's with this generosity?"

"You seem to know your way around weapons, and I get the feeling you are in need of a friend. So, I'm offering to be one."

"I'm good." Takeshi began to walk away when he felt a sharp pain on his head and a tug on the back of his Hakama.

"I told you I would drag you kicking and screaming."

"Not cool."

"Yeah,whatever. Anyways you should know that if you are going to stay in my home, you have to stay in your Gigai."

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Now it's time once again for "Responding to Reviews"  
Wattpad: Not a one.

: Hylla: Probably. The male "macho" persona can be an issue in such things.  
Next on the agenda, get a new name for this segment!

Chapter 6

* * *

The Kurosaki Clinic, a.k.a. Ichigo's house.

"I hate Kisuke Urahara with a burning passion." Takeshi was sitting on Ichigo's couch in his new Gigai and hating every minute of it.

"You wouldn't be the first. What did Mr. Hat & Clogs do to you?"

"Can't you tell? He put gages on my Gigai's ears and pierced it's tongue and several other places that I'm not completely comfortable discussing." Takeshi crossed his arms and tried thought of some way to get retribution on that man.

"He probably thought it matched your crappy attitude. Anyways, he is absolutely insane, but in a bind, he is quite reliable."

"What did that rat bastard do to you?" He wanted to try to get some answers about Ichigo. This man was a enigma. A human able to obtain soul reaper powers was impressive enough. This one had not only been able to achieve Shikai, but he even achieved Bankai, and has defeated not 1, but 2 Captain level soul reapers and is able to easily beat numerous lieutenant level soul reapers at once. He wanted to know how it was possible for a mere human to achieve so much.

"Well, when Renji and Byakuya tried to arrest Rukia and bring her back to the soul society, I fought back. At that time, I was to weak to do anything. Byakuya, through some weird technique of his stabbed me in the chest and took my power that I had received from Rukia. Kisuke approached me and told me he could help me get my soul reaper powers back. He explained that I had been using borrowed energy from Rukia, and that he could help me unlock my own abilities. It was a 2 part course. Long story short, he severed my soul chain and I almost turned into a Hollow."

That explained the mask. "Wow, you definitely have more of a reason to despise that man."

"That's right, so quit your cryin. Anyways, my little sisters are gonna be home soon, so you have it pretend you are a friend staying over for a while. No soul reaper business, ya got it?"

"Fine, fine."

"And if you must get out of your Gigai, go somewhere else. My sisters have somewhat high spiritual pressure, and Karin can see Hollows and soul reapers quite clearly."  
This was going to be a long month. He was staying at the substitute soul reaper's house, and had to stay in my Gigai the entire time. To top that off, the only real time that he got outside of his Gigai is when he has to fight.

Ichigo refused to show it, but Takeshi had a feeling that the reason that he was asked to stay here was not because he needed a friend. Since he had arrived here, they had had 3 skirmishes with mid to high level Hollows. Ichigo was exhausted, and he needed help, but he was too proud to say it outright.

After a short silence, Ichigo spoke up. "What is your rank?"

Takeshi was surprised at the question. Ichigo didn't seem like the type to be interested in Soul Society politics. "I don't have one. I'm not a seated officer."

"Your kidding! You have skill greater than most lieutenants I have seen. That Zanpakutō is wicked. What was with all that twirling, anyway?"

"By twirling it, it increase the velocity if my swing. It's basic physics that momentum is equal to the mass of an object times it's velocity. By increasing my blade's velocity, I increase the damage it will cause. Also, the weapon is extremely heavy, further increasing it's destructive power. I use it in the classic style of a berserker."

Ichigo didn't seem to understand what he was saying, so he decided to put it simpler. In a manner so slow, one would think Ichigo didn't understand the language, he said, "I twirl my weapon to make my attacks hurt more."

"Don't make fun of me." He then through a pan at Takeshi, and Takeshi, not being used to his Gigai yet, was unable to react in time. It hit him in the chest and two dings resounded, as though the metal pan had hit something metal...  
"I hate that man. And those aren't even the worst places that I have piercings in."

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIII-CHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki charged through the door and tried to hit Ichigo with a flying side kick. Ichigo moved out of the way and his father crashed into the wall. In his daze, he said, "Way to stay on your toes [cough]. That's my boy."

"Damn it, dad, can you not do that for once. I have a friend over."

An 11 year-old girl with black hair walked in through the tattered remains of the front door. "Who is it this time. You seem to be having strange friends over quite a bit."

"Can it Karin. You're being rude. Is Yuzu with you?"

"Right here, Ichigo!" An adorable little girl with brown hair, big brown eyes, and a huge smile on her face. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. This is Takeshi Mukanshin. He is a friend of mine who is having some trouble at home, and until it is over, he asked if he could stay here."

Yuzu's smile grew. "I love it when we have people over. You are welcome to stay, Takeshi."

Takeshi smiled back, some thing which he was very uncomfortable doing, but something bothered him. Why did she get final say in whether or not he gets to stay?

Ichigo spoke up. "Takeshi, this is my little sister, Yuzu. She takes care of most of the housework around here. While you are here, you have to help with the dishes." He then gestured to the other 2 people in the room. "This is Karin, my other sister, and this is my dad. Be careful around him, he is kind of wierd."

Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he began saying things like "How could you be so cruel!" and "Why don't you treat me with respect!". He then began gesturing towards a poster on the wall, asking for help and guidance. It was of a woman with brown hair and kind, loving eyes.

"Anyways, Yuzu, what do you have planned for dinner?"

* * *

Dinner was amazing. The last home cooked meal Takeshi had eaten was 20 years ago. It was a good change of pace from the usual food from the Squad 3 cafeteria.

As they were washing dishes, Yuzu tried to engage Him in conversation. "I hope the food was good. I tried even harder than usual since we had guests. Did you like it?"

Takeshi forced another smile. "Yes, it was delicious." There was a short silence. "So, Yuzu, why is it that you do all the housework?" Her smile quickly faded and he realized he had made a mistake. "I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. I have been doing all the housework since our mom died."

Now he'd done it. It hadn't even been a day and he already had her upset. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay. You didn't know." She gestured to the poster on the wall. "That's her there." There was another short pause. "Her death affected us all. Karin hasn't cried since then. I have cried enough for the both of us. Dad... Well you saw how he is. And Ichigo became a lot more distant. He always looks out for us, but... He used to be happy. He always seems so angry since she died. He was angry at himself because he thought it was his fault. He seems to have made his peace with it, but I'm not sure the happy Ichigo will ever come back."

They continued doing the dishes in silence, but Takeshi's mind was racing. This human... In the face of so much adversity has been able to burden to troubles of both the world of the living and the Soul Society. Where did he get his strength? Could it be that it comes from his will to protect that which he loves? Perhaps he could learn a thing or 2 from this substitute soul reaper.

* * *

Maybe "Piercer Talks to Readers!" No, that's terrible. Maybe "Between the Lines." No. Dear god this is frustrating.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I was told by a reader that rather than posting daily, I should post weekly. I have come to the conclusion that, due to how short the chapters are and my lack of willingness to make them longer, I will try to do one every 3 days. Should I ever be unable to make that deadline, know that it is either because of severe writers block or lack of time, or I might be bogged down trying to help someone create the perfect weapon for their OC. If this happens, and it might, I do apologize, but what can be done.

Reviews:  
Wattpad: I have yet to have anyone even notice this yet.

: Hylla- Yes, Kisuke is cruel. If nipple rings are not the worst piercings he has, I don't want to know what the others are. The piercing idea came from my original design, which was that Takeshi was to be a cliché goth kid, but I decided to tone it down a bit.

Need... Reviews... To live. Let me live.

Chapter 7

* * *

Los Noches

Former Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen sat on his throne staring at one of his weaker Arrancar servants, listening to his report. After he had finished, Aizen sat thinking for a moment. "If I understand what you are saying correctly, the force that I sent to diminish the morale in the Seireitei, and if possible weaken their ranks, was destroyed by a group of soul reapers that should not have been able to do so, and who somehow managed to suffer no casualties. And what's more, one of these soul reapers, who had no discernible rank, was able to easily defeat one of the Adjuchas with one blow. You are certain of this?"

The arrancar, who was bowing as low as he could hoping he wouldn't be killed, nodded quickly. "This soul reaper intrigues me. You say he is a member of Squad 3, right?" Another nod. "Do you know where he is at this very moment?"

A familiar face popped his head out from behind Aizen's chair. "I may know where he is."  
"Oh. Hello, Gin. Why is it that you would know the whereabouts of our mystery soul reaper?"

Gin gave his trademark grin. "Because, when I was Captain of Squad 3, I had the entire barracks bugged from head to toe. So, I may or may not know the identity of this man you are interested and where he is. Also, I may or may not have heard some interesting info about him that you do not know."

"Okay, Gin, you have piqued my interest. What is it that you know?"  
"Well, you know what they say. Nothing in life is free." His already impossibly large grin grew even more.

Aizen was not amused. "Do not toy with me, Gin. In this matter, I demand that we not play games. Who is this man."

Well, geez, you don't have to be such a spoil sport. There isn't a lot to do around here, and someone like me can't be expected to be a grump like you and Kaname, now can I?" Aizen's brow furrowed even more deeply. "Aaaanyways... The person you are looking for is known as Takeshi Mukanshin. If memory serves, he isn't a seated officer, although it has been a while since I have been to the soul society. When I was there, even the seated officers counted him as the weapons master of our squad. Any weapon you could think of, he was proficient in it's use."

"He always claimed he had a Shikai, but never used it for some reason. I once ordered him to out of sheer curiosity, but he refused. I remembered stabbing him in the gut for disobeying. Now that I look back on the moment, he seemed to heal rather quickly."  
Aizen was particularly inpatient today. "To the point, Gin!"

"As you wish. To pass the time, I sometimes watch what is going on through the hidden camera's and microphones in Squad 3. Izuru is particularly fun to watch because..." A look silenced him. "Anyways, I was spying on Izuru a few days ago, and he was talking to Takeshi about going to Karakura town to help Ichigo with the constant onslaught of Hollows you keep sending his way to "condition him for your inevitable encounter", or so you claim. Izuru had volunteered him because of the secret that he has been keeping for many years now, which is probably the reason why he refused to show me his release."

"And this secret is?"

"That he is actually much more powerful than anyone thought. He has even achieved Bankai."

That trademark smugness of Aizen's suddenly appeared on his face. "It seems our little game has a late entrant. You say he is in Karakura town?"

"Yes, he is."

He looked towards the Arrancar on the ground. "You." The poor creature tensed up. "Fetch Bishamon. I have a job for him."

* * *

"Who watches this type of stuff for entertainment? There isn't even that much fighting."  
"I know, but somehow, Don Kononji has crawled his way up the charts and is one of the top shows in Japan."

Takeshi has a look of shock at this news. "HOW? This guy is a total hack. He does nothing but dance around and say BO-HAHAHAHA!"

"It's not quite as bad as you think. He can see spirits, so he isn't just a complete idiot. He was just a little misguided as to how to deal with them and he unknowingly turned them into Hollows."

"You are not improving my opinion of this guy. All you are making me feel like doing is-". Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked and all he could see was one huge dot. Ichigo grabbed Kon and yanked out his soul candy and are it and Takeshi swallowed one of his own.

"Where is this?" Takeshi asked, unsure because of how the dot covered most of the map.  
"I think that it is at the park!"

They raced towards the park as fast as they could. Takeshi checked the phone again and the humongous dot hadn't moved.

Takeshi looked at Ichigo. "Do you think it is an Arrancar?"

"Definitely. A normal Hollow wouldn't register as a dot that big."

They arrived at the park and what they saw was indeed an Arrancar. He had tan skin and crimson red hair in a ponytail. He was very lean, like a predator, and average height. His ears appeared to be made entirely of bone. When he spoke, his deep voice was of the likes that would easily frighten someone with a weak will.

"Salutations. You may call Bishamon Hanabi. Takeshi Mukanshin, I have come to blow you up."

* * *

Time for a bit of interactivity. If you have an idea for the new OC's resurreccion, and I like it better than mine, I will use it. Just PM me, or leave it in a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews

Hylla: Yes, Gin is awesome. Hueco Mundo wouldn't have been the same without him there messing with the Espada and trying Aizen's patience.

Be sure to leave a review. I love to recieve feedback.

Chapter 8

* * *

A park in central Karakura

"You have come to blow me up?" Takeshi scoffed. "You make it sound like it is going to be easy. I'm insulted."

A maniacal grin appeared on Bishamon's face. "You're quite the feisty one." He licked his lips. "I love it when they are feisty."

"Dude, you are creepy. Sorry, but I don't swing that way."  
"I don't know what you mean by..."

"Why don't you both shut the hell up!" Ichigo's patience had obviously worn thin. He charged at the Arrancar and raised Zangetsu.

The Arrancar looked incredibly annoyed. "My business isn't with you. Get lost!" As he said that, thousands of Hollows appeared behind them, and Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "If you don't stop them, they'll destroy the town. Better get busy."

"Dammit!" Ichigo dived to intercept the Hollows. Takeshi attempted to follow, but Bishamon appeared in front of him, with the look of a crazy man.

"Where do you think you are going. I only gave the human orange permission to leave." Takeshi sighed. This guy was completely insane. The only insane person he had ever been able to tolerate was Kenpachi. "Now that we are alone, I can finally begin."

"Listen, I know that I am amazing, and beautiful, and perfect in every way, but this won't work. I am attracted to neither men nor redheads nor crazies. Sorry to disappoint."

The impossibly huge smile turned upside down at that. "You know, you remind me of a certain someone. You may know him. His name is Gin Ichimaru."

"Bankai." The process of releasing his Bankai state seemed somewhat rushed. When it was complete, he had concentrated almost all of the black liquid into an enormous shuriken. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Please tell me again, who do I remind you of?"  
The grin returned. He knew that would get under his skin. "I said, you remind me of Gin Ichimaru."

Takeshi threw the giant shuriken. Bishamon thought it was a joke. Then, the shuriken split into thousands of smaller ones. There was no way he could block that many with just his hands, and he didn't think could with his Zanpakutō either. He decided to try anyway. He drew his weapon and prepared for the onslaught.

Takeshi was pissed. He can't believe he was just compared to that traitor of a captain. This guy was going to pay dearly. While the Arrancar was busy watching the cloud of shruiken, he snuck away with the remaining black liquid.

The dark cloud of spinning metal hit, and it hit hard. Bishamon was struggling to keep up with the movement of the throwing stars. He couldn't afford any wasted movement. Numerous shuriken slipped past his defenses and embedded themselves in his flesh. He found it odd that they weighed as much as they did.

What he didn't realize is that Takeshi was standing right behind him gathering up the liquid that as it passed him. With it, he was forming a super-high density katana. Sneak attacks might seem cowardly to some, but in a battle such as this, such inhibitions were detrimental. He had to kill him before he used his resurrecíon.

When the river of black metal came to a stop, the Arrancar had no less than two dozen shuriken sticking out him. He looked down at the condition he was in and became enraged. How could this bastard do this much damage. He was startled when they liquified and flowed out of his body. It seemed to flow behind him.

Takeshi had finally collected all of the liquid into one blade. He lunged forwards towards Bishamon to skewer him. This guys abilities are unknown, and he was obviously the more powerful of the two in this state. He didn't want to lose that.

However, Bishamon realized his plan and dodged right, avoiding the extremely heavy blade. He turned to face Takeshi, and even with all the wounds he had, he still looked incredibly smug. "That's an interesting ability you have there. Very versatile. Allow me to show you mine."

"What are you gonna do, Bishamon. Digivolve?"

"Very funny." His face contorted to show only malice and hatred. "Gin made that same joke the other day. He was your captain, so it is only natural that you are somewhat like him." Takeshi tightened his grip on his weapon. Bishamon took up a long Pflug stance.

"Detonate... Erupción!"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: So who all got the Digimon joke last chapter? I thought it would be a good addition to it. I'm sorry that chapter was so short. I didn't realize until after it had already been published because the software I use doesn't tell me how many words there are. I will try to be mindful of that in the future. Also, I forgot to mention something in my upload schedule. If the day that I am supposed to upload falls on a weekend, I may not be able to post that chapter. I do apologize, but I only have access to Wi-Fi on weekdays, and I do all my writing on an iPad. Without Wi-Fi, I have no way to upload chapters, and it's a mile or two to the nearest Wi-Fi source. Also, about the fight scene, I only wrote down the important parts. I'm not going to do a play-by-play. I don't want to write that, and I'm sure it would be boring to read.

Chapter 9

* * *

A park in central Karakura

The cloud of smoke covering the battlefield was beginning to dissipate. Takeshi attempted to cover up his nervousness. "Heh, I've never seen one of your ressureción. I have yet to be impressed, though."

The shape that was coming into view was humanoid. A swaying tail could be seen. "Considering how little you have seen, I'm not surprised." The silhouette became more and more tangible, eventually colors being added. "Besides, my strength isn't too great. I'm only as powerful as the number 8 Espada." Whitescales seemed to be a recurring theme in his ressureción. "For some reason, Aizen felt the need to have a demolitions expert." Takeshi could now see golden eyes with pitch black vertical slits in them, and the Arrancar standing before him was now bald. "That position was entrusted to me."

The creature before him maintained the same facial features, but surrounding his face were white scales. Actually, his entire body was covered in scales, including his now shirtless torso. His appendages were still humanoid, but looked as though they were covered in white gloves. His Zanpakutō had turned into white spear, ornate designs of unknown origin covering it and a very big, crescent shaped spearhead.

A lizard. Really? "I was expecting something a bit more menacing."

The Arrancar spit and the saliva a flew straight at him. Takeshi dodged left, and thought he was in the clear. However as it was passing him, it exploded. The shock wave and the heat given off were intense, but Takeshi was able to handle it. "Menacing enough for you? All of my bodily fluids explode on command."

Takeshi thought about it a minute, then his face contorted to show disgust. "I swear, if you pee on me, I'm gonna..."

"You will die." Bishamon suddenly cut in. "You saw how much damage that small amount of saliva I spat at you did, so imagine how much damage the average urination can do. You would be nothing but a flaming carcass." Licking his lips, he added, "And you know that barbecue has the best taste."

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu today." As Takeshi said this, he formed a bo staff in his hand. With a smug grin, he added, "Shall we dance, oh feeble knight of the forked tongue?"

Bishamon obviously hadn't seen the humor in his question. "Can it, Hamlet!" He charged and attempted a vertical downward slash. He looked pissed. What else is new?

Takeshi caught the spear on his bo staff. "I believe you're thinking of Shakespeare. Hamlet is a play and a King, dumass." He adeptly deflected the spear and tried to jab one end of the staff into Bishamon's face. Bishamon ducked his head and spun, preforming a horizontal attack. Takeshi back pedaled, dodging the attack. "It seems that, on top of being a demolitions expert, you are decent with a weapon." Bishamon followed up with a downward diagonal slash. Takeshi caught the spear in his hand. "However, weapons happen to be my area of expertise. If we are equal in strength and speed, as I suspect we are, it will come down to skill. You stand little chance in a battle like this."

There fighting had brought them to the skies, so when Takeshi happen to look down, he saw Ichigo battling the Hollows. He had Hollowfied, so he was tearing through their ranks quickly. However, for every one that he killed, several took its place. He seemed to be slowing, and he had a few very small wounds. The exhaustion of the past several days seemed to be taking it's toll. He should try to wrap this up quickly and help him.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent during a battle." Bishamon's voice brought him back to his fight. He looked back up and saw Bishamon's huge grin. "And it's a mistake to underestimate your opponent, too." He spat at Takeshi. It landed on his chest. A horrified expression crossed his face. "That's right. Boom."

The explosion wasn't very large, but when it is at point blank range, it doesn't matter a lot. The right side of Takeshi's robes had been completely destroyed. Destroyed so much, in fact, that they fell from his body. There was a large amount of flesh missing from his right pectoral, and the "crater" and the surrounding area were covered in burn marks.  
This time it was Bishamon that was acting smug. "Well, at least the wound was seared shut by the heat. Now you get to suffer rather than simply bleeding out. We can't have you dying too quickly. That would be no fun, would it?"

Takeshi was in terrible agony. He had never felt so much pain in his life. He had lost at least five lbs. of flesh from his chest, and the burning sensation was crippling. Is this how "The Clap" feels? Regardless, he couldn't let it end like this. He had to defeat this guy and help Ichigo. "Sorry, but there is no way that such a small amount of pain can keep me down."

"You're persistent, but such things can only last so long." He cut his forearm and let blood travel down to his hand, then he dropped some on his spear. "If you are so eager to continue, then fine. Have it your way!" He charged once more. He seemed quite fond of that tactic. Takeshi picked himself off the ground and readied a rapier in his left arm and a shield in his right. Blocking was going to be so painful.

He was right. Takeshi caught Bishamon's forward thrust on his shield, and his pectoral surged with agony. But he fought through it and brought his short blade down as hard as he could. It would have hit, but the blood on the tip of the spear exploded and the shockwave knocked him off balance.

The spear was thrust once more and penetrated Takeshi's abdomen. His world went dark. While this wasn't as painful as the explosion, he knew it had to have caused significantly more damage, what with how many vital organs may have been hit.

The darkness was lifted by Bishamon's voice. "You should give up. Victory is mine." This time he wasn't gloating, he was merely stating the obvious. Maybe he was right. He had a spear through his gut, the right side of his chest was covered in severe burns, and the idea of winning was beginning to seem farfetched.

Then he looked down and saw Ichigo fighting to defend the town. The Hollow's numbers were dwindling, but Ichigo seemed about to collapse. His mask had several pieces missing, and his robes were torn in many places. Even though he had been beat up so horribly, he still refused to give up and allow the people of his town to be terrorized by those monsters.

If Ichigo wouldn't give up, then Takeshi felt obligated to do the same. He used his Bankai to form a mold attaching the shaft of the spear to both Takeshi's stomach and Bishamon's hand to keep it and Bishamon in place. He had been caught off guard by Takeshi's strategy, so there was nothing Bishamon could do.

He tried pulling his spear out Takeshi, but the mold wouldn't allow that, nor could he let go of it. "What are you doing? Why did you do this?"

Brass knuckles formed on both of his hands. "Now you can't get away." And he began to mercilessly punch Bishamon in the face. Bishamon couldn't use his explosives, or he would kill the both of them. The only thing he was able to regenerate was his tail, so any serious damage he received would most likely be permanent. Aizen didn't mean so much to him that he would sacrifice a limb to complete his objective. But if he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose more than just a limb.

Blood was beginning to pour from his face, and he found that he was unable to keep his right eye open. They were both falling towards the ground. Neither of them was able to continue staying in mid-air, so what was expected. Takeshi refused to let up on his assault.

Ichigo was just finishing off the last group of Hollows when he saw them falling. He was dead tired, but he could easily tell that his friend was in need of his help. He had to finish this quickly. "Getsuga Tensho!" He caught all 3 of the final Hollows with it. It drained him of the last of his strength, and he collapsed. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. Where the hell are Chad, Uryu, and Orihime? There is no way they haven't felt this fight going on.

Takeshi and Bishamon hit the ground incredibly hard, hard enough that the spearhead moved slightly. The pain nearly caused Takeshi to stop his assault, but even if he had, there is nothing Bishamon could do anymore. He had a terrible concussion, and at this point, could no longer open his eyes. Even if he could, his blood would have gotten into his eyes and blinded him anyways.

After another minute of pounding the hell out of the Arrancars face, the adrenaline stopped pumping and his body gave out. The mold he had created liquified and he fell further onto the blade of the spear. His Bankai took on the shape of his Zanpakutō, and the Bankai concluded. He thought he heard Bishamon say, "Congratulations soul reaper. You beat me", but the meaning of the words were lost on him as darkness began to consume him.

* * *

Hueco Mundo, Throne Room

Aizen sat in his chair with his chin resting on his hand (shocker) deep in thought. He noticed Gin coming towards him. "Hello Gin. What are you going to do to irritate me this time?"

Gin gave a wide smile. "Oh dear. It pains me to here that you think of me like that. How could I possibly have a plan in place when I come here to annoy you. I just make it up as I go along."

Aizen's face grew smug once more. "How silly of me." He then slowly grabbed his Zanpakutō. This caused Gin to tense up for a second until he realized Aizen wasn't going to actually draw it.

Just as he was relaxing, the scene before him quickly changed to Grimmjow standing in front of him on the Hueco Mundo desert. Gin realized he was under Aizen's hypnosis. This could not possibly turn out well.

Suddenly, Grimmjow 10 times as large. The only thing Gin could think of to say about this was, "I thought he was disgusting before." The giant Grimmjow picked Gin up and stuck him in his mouth, chewing him like a piece of beef. Gin knew it was only an illusion, but that fact doesn't help with the unbearable pain of being eaten.

As he was being swallowed, he found himself back in the throne room with Aizen standing before him. "Why Gin, you look a little pale. Are you alright?" Even a pigeon could tell that there was no genuine concern in his voice or body 's trademark smile was noticeably smaller. "I seem to be coming down with something. I think I'm fine though." Even he wasn't too convinced of that. "The real reason I came is to discuss that soul reaper that you have recently become so interested in."

"Yes, my new pawn. I do hope he is able to pass my little test. It would be such a shame if he is just another unworthy face in the crowd." Then something came to him. "Why is it that you ask about about Takeshi Mukanshin? Is he of some value to you?"  
Gin smiled once more. "I am still a Captain in spirit. As such, I am obligated to take an interest in all of my former underlings."

"Do as you wish. But do not interrupt my plans with Ichigo Kurosaki. I think I will give him a brief reprieve from the constant Hollow attacks. I gave Bishamon command over thousands of Hollows, and I believe he meant to use them all to keep Ichigo busy while he fought Takeshi. That combined with all the attacks I have ordered recently must take quite a toll. It would be a shame if he became so exhausted that a lowly Hollow kills him. Now Gin, please leave. I must get ready for the upcoming Espada meeting,

Gin did as was commanded, planning how he could mess with his former subordinate. Maybe he could involve Izuru somehow. This could prove to be quite entertaining.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I'm just going to point out that this chapter has a lot of yelling in it. Just saying.

Reviews:  
- Hylla: Yes, well, Ichigo is in a constant state of grumpiness, and is dead tired at that point. Plus he never really had an affinity for pointless small talk, so he decided to quit wasting time and charge into battle recklessly, as usual. Now onto Gin. I think I feel more sorry for Aizen, as he has to deal with Gin. Aizen is very serious, and Gin is fun-loving, and those two personalities really clash. But typically, Aizen is too patient and professional to express his displeasure at his fellow captain, which allows Gin to do basically whatever he wants. It must be Aizen's eternal punishment for his crimes.

Chapter 10

* * *

Squad 11 Training Grounds

Hundreds of Squad 11 goons stood arrayed in a circle around the two combatants. They had been expecting this fight for months. Their captain against some punk from Squad 3. They loved watching a good slaughter, and that is what their captain always promised.  
The aforementioned captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, stood opposite the Squad 3 warrior with nothing but bloodshed on his mind. "Hey kid, you sure you don't want to back out? I won't be taking it easy on you." Contrary to his statement, he still wore his limiters, the eyepatch and his bells.

"Your concern for me is misguided, and quite amusing," Takeshi retorted. "I can handle myself in a fight quite well." He impaled the ground with his Zanpakutō. "Now then, night overcomes day... Kishi no Kage." The battlefield was covered in an intense darkness that no light could penetrate or escape. After the darkness lifted, the small Zanpakutō had changed into a humongous blade of colossal proportions.

"Tell ya what, I'll give you a free hit." He opened his haori, exposing his chest. "Go as hard as you want. You may even be able to win with one blow, if the stories if your exploits are true."

"Fine then." He positioned his blade in front of him and stabbed himself in the chest with his spike shaped pommel. "Bankai." The weapon liquified and entered his body through the wound, only to reemerge seconds later and float in the air. He then charged at his opponent.

"What a strange weapon you have." Then he was sent flying by a right cross to the face. The crowd parted to let him pass and he hit a wall. He quickly picked himself up, and looked across the grounds at his opponent with a questioning look. "Why are you holding back? Why didn't you try to kill me?"

Takeshi formed a Daisho combination and stared directly at his opponent. "Regardless of whether or not you are a veteran soul reaper, I prefer to fight without handicaps when it is just exhibition, such as it is now."

Kenpachi gave his maniacal smile and lunged at Takehsi. "SUIT YOURSELF!" Kenpachi preformed a downward vertical slash. Takeshi caught it on his longsword. He then countered with a long slash with his short sword that went from Kenpachi's shoulder to hip, followed by a stab to the abdomen.

Kenpachi couldn't believe it. He had lost so quickly, and to this short little Squad 3 member. He fell unconscious. Squad 11 fell silent. Takeshi couldn't believe it. He had defeated on of the strongest soul reapers in the Seireitei in single combat. There was nothing in the world that could spoil his day.

Then something did. The ragged old captain of Squad 1 came walking onto the barracks. "Takeshi Mukanshin, you have shown great promise. I am happy to see that young ones such as yourself are able to advance this far. I am promoting you to Captain of Squad 3, and with it, giving you all the responsibility of one of the most powerful soul reapers in the Seireitei."

Takeshi was completely horrified. "Did you say responsibility?"

The old man nodded his head. "Congratulations. I expect you at the next Captains meeting on Thursday."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

Urahara Shop, Karakura town.

"-OOOOOOO..." Takeshi looked around. Where was that old geezer. This wasn't the Squad 11 Training grounds. "Was that a dream?"

"Sounded more like a nightmare to me." Oh no. It's him. "So, how did you sleep? We decided it was best to forcibly put you into your Gigai so that you could better heal." Takeshi reached up to touch his ears. Yep, the overly large gages were there. "Oh, do you like them? I thought that the piercings went well with the 'I don't care' vibe I got from you."

The veins in Takeshi's forehead began bulging obscenely, for he was absolutely livid. An 'I don't care' vibe? Takeshi sat up abruptly and started yelling. "Kisuke, I am going to kill you. I'm gonna pull that rotten piece of meat you call a brain out of your head through your nose and force it down your throat. I'll force a trash can lid down your urethra and moonwalk on it. And after all has been said and done, I will beat you to death with those stupid f***ing clogs."

Kisuke scratched his head. "Oh dear, that is quite an imagination you have. And after all the trouble I went to, keeping you here for those two years you were in a coma, one would think that you could show me a little gratitude."

"I don't give a damn if you-". He calmed down and thought about what he had heard. He blinked. "Two...years?"

Kisuke took out his fan and began waving it back and forth in front of his face. "Yes. You have been unconscious ever since your battle, and that was two years ago. When Orihime couldn't relieve you of your unfortunate ailment, we had some members of Squad 4 come out to help, but they couldn't do anything either. We had to just wait it out."

Takeshi was ruminating on his two year slumber when a Bulky Mexican man walked in. Kisuke held up the fan in greeting. "Hello Chad. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mr. Urahara. I came to see how Ichigo and the other soul reaper were doing." He looked towards Takeshi. "Oh, it looks like he woke up."

"Yes, it seems after two years, I have finally woken up."

Chad blinked. "Two... years?"

Takeshi looked confused for a moment, but then he considered the source of his information. "KISUKE!" But the space once occupied by the shop owner was now vacant. "When I got my hands on that man..."

He was starting to get worked up again, but then he suddenly felt a sharp pain. His chest was burning, and he was having trouble breathing. Chad spoke up. "Orihime hasn't been able to treat your wounds. She had plans yesterday."

"That's fine. How is Ichigo?"

Chad looked concerned. "He still hasn't woken up. Me and Uryu arrived to see you on top of the Arrancar impaled on a spear and Ichigo passed out. What happened?" Takeshi proceeded to explain how the Arrancar had attacked Karakura Town with an army of Hollows.

After he had concluded his tale, his expression became quite serious. "Is he still alive? I don't think I killed him."

Chad nodded. "Kisuke has him restrained in the basement. Why do you ask?"

"Because, whenever I feel that I can stand, I have a few questions I would like answered."

* * *

2 Hours later

Takeshi had been taking a nap. There wasn't a lot he could do with the condition he was in. Plus, he knew if he stayed awake, that bastard Urahara would come back to irritate him. Hopefully, he had the decency to leave a sleeping man alone.

"Excuse me. Mister soul reaper." A feminine voice suddenly drew him from the somnolent clutches of drowsiness. "I think you should wake up."

Takeshi opened his eyes to see a stunning girl with burnt orange hair standing over him. She had soothing brown eyes and a caring smile. "Hello ma'am, what is it you need."  
"My name is Orihime, and I am here to heal you and Ichigo." She reached up and touched her hairpins. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" Four petals on one of the flower shaped hair pins transformed into tiny lilliputian creatures. One flew to his feet, the other hovered over her head. A translucent orange "shield" appeared around him. She must have felt it necessary to explain her absence, because she began talking really fast to him about it. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had to go meet with my best friend Tatsuki. We haven't seem each other in a really long time. We went over to my house and had rice bean pancakes and broccoli tea. Have you ever tried broccoli tea? It's the best. I remember one time, I was having broccoli tea and oysters with ranch dressing when..."

She just kept going. And going. Although it was hell to Takeshi, he didn't want to offend her by yelling, "SHUT UP!" She seemed like a good person, and it want against his nature to be unnecessarily violent (that bastard Urahara was an exception). So, to prevent that from happening, he kept his mouth shut altogether and did his best to ignore her.

"Okay, all done." All the damage had been erased. What's more, he had removed several of his piercings and those holes had closed up to. Take that, Kisuke.  
"Thank you, Orihime. I am grateful for your assistance. You should probably attend to Ichigo. I hear he is in worse shape than I am."

Orihime took her leave, and the only evidence that remained of her ever having entered the room was his healed body and an excruciating head ache. Now then, he would take a nap again. He was still very tired from his battle with Bishamon, and he wanted to be well rested for the interrogation he planned to give.

The door slid open once more. Takeshi looked up to see who it was and it was Orihime again. "I forgot to tell you something. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to erase those words written all over your face. I decided to leave them just in case."

What words. He hadn't written anything on his face. All he had done was fall asleep. Then he gasped. He had fallen asleep in **Urahara** Shop. Then his eyes became filled with the intent to kill.

"KISUKEEEEEE!"


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews  
: Hylla- I wish my character was strong enough to take on Kenpachi, but alas, that would be a new high in overpowered OC's. Almost as bad as an idea for a Zanpakutō that I have that can split atoms and create nuclear explosions, but I digress. Thank you for reading, and I hope the next chapter meets your expectations.

Chapter 11

* * *

Training Grounds, the basement of Urahara Shop

When Orihime had been here, she had obviously not healed the Arrancar. Bishamon looked like a complete mess. The little of his face that could be seen was covered in dark colored bruises. Dried blood coated small portions of his face in crimson.

Even with his miserable condition, he seemed like he should be in good enough condition to move again. However, he was held in place by Kidō. Takeshi believed that he saw Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku and Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō. Quite a combo, that would prevent any significant motion from him. Perfect for an interrogation.

He must have been heard, because Bishamon raised his head. He looked even worse now. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted. Takeshi almost felt sorry for him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I have come to ask you a few questions about what happened."

Bishamon spat. "Why should I answer your questions? I'm a prisoner. After I answer your questions, I die. I might as well die with some dignity."

Takeshi crossed his arms. "That may not be the case. After you have answered my questions, or haven't answered them, me, Ichigo, Tessai, and Kisuke will meet to decide what to do. I have a feeling you will be sent to the soul society. And since being an Arrancar isn't a crime, you will be punished only for the attack on me and the city, and your association with Aizen. If you answer my questions, I will request that your sentence be lenient."

He grinned. "Even if I did have a loose tongue, I don't know anything of any use to you. You're wasting your time."

Takeshi frowned. "You don't even know what it is I plan to ask."

"Fine then, ask away, you dog of the Seireitei."

"Thank you". His expression softened a bit. "First of all, why did you lead an attack on Karakura town? I can easily surmise that I was the target, but why?"

"Because Aizen had heard reports of a soul reaper that should have been weak, but was able to kill an Adjuchas in one blow. He wanted me to 'test his new pawn', as he said.

"A pawn, you say. Excuse me one moment." Bishamon watched as Takeshi walked behind a rather large rock. He heard a sharp inhale, then, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH THAT GUY?! CALLING ME A PAWN! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL STICK HIM IN AN IRON MAIDEN, THEN I WILL PUT HIM ON A JUDAS CHAIR. AFTER THAT, I WILL..." This continued on for several minutes, and after he was finished, there was a lot of heavy breathing.

He soon returned, looking quite red in the face and wearing an obviously fake smile. "So, did he say anything else?"

Bishamon decided not to mess with this soul reaper anymore. What he had heard had drastically affected his opinion of him. He now feared his wrath. As a captive, there was little he could do to protect himself should Takeshi decide to torture him. "Nope, nothing at all."

The fake smile disappeared. "Good." He cleared his throat a little. "Oh dear, my throat seems to be a little sore. I can't imagine why. Anyhow, I have a few more questions. I want to know why you brought so many Hollows with you."

"I was told that it would be the best way to distract Ichigo Kurosaki. There was no way I could have fought the both of you at once. It seems I could not even handle one of you."  
"Last question. Why is it that you follow Aizen? I don't think you have a lot of loyalty towards him, so what is your motivation?"

Bishamon sighed. "Because, I didn't have a choice. Any Arrancar he found or created were either with him, or against him. Any who did not join him were killed. I chose life."

"I see." Takeshi was silent for a moment. "I will go meet with the others. Hopefully, I can convince them to hand you over to the soul society." He then turned to walk away, but stopped short. "If that happens, I recommend you not resist their interrogation at all. They will not hesitate to torture you, and I am sure that they are far more imaginative than I."

* * *

In front of Urahara Shop

"So you decided to take care of this personally, Captain Sui-Feng. I suppose it makes sense, seeing as how it is an Arrancar we are dealing with."

Sui-Feng reached for her Zanpakutō. "Identify yourself, soul reaper."

Takeshi gave a mock salute. "Takeshi Mukanshin of Squad 3, at your service ma'am. How is Lieutenant Ōmaeda?"

She relaxed her grip on her Zanpakutō. "He is such a lecherous pig. Why did you have to take his place here in Karakura Town?"

He enjoyed messing with people who were too serious. It was one of the things traits that he shared with his former Captain, and that similarity upset him, but he never felt the need to change his personality on account of that waste of space. Now was a perfect opportunity. "I did it just to irritate you. I can't allow you to be too happy, now can I."  
This time, she didn't just grasp her Zanpakutō. She completely unsheathed it. "What did you say?"

Takeshi held his hands up in blatantly false fear. "I was only joking. You know I had no control over me coming here. The person you should be nagging is the Head-Captain, not me."

She lunged for him. It must have been the comment about nagging that made her so upset. However, she was moving quite slowly, not thinking she needed to use her full power for disciplinary measures on an unseated officer. His secret had already been discovered by one person, and it was only a matter of time before it was revealed. He decided there wasn't as much of a need to hide it anymore. Takeshi caught her by the arm.

She was surprised by his speed, and because of her spiritual limiter, she was unable to break free. "What are you doing? Let go of me this instant."

Takeshi's brow furrowed. "You are the head of the Stealth Force. You would do well to keep your emotions in check in the future." He released his grip on her arm and she pulled back immediately.

Her eyes narrowed. "Just who exactly are you? Are you with Aizen?"

His expression changed. "No, just a member of Squad 3."

"Whatever, I have a job to do. Where is the prisoner?"

He gestured inside. "Right this way. I must ask that he be treated fairly. He has been very cooperative since his capture."

"Why does he get special treatment?"

"Because he may have sensitive information about Aizen's plans and not even know it. He was more than just an average grunt, after all."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I thank you."

Something seemed to click in her mind, because she suddenly had a conflicted look on her. "Is... Lady Yoruichi here today?"

"You mean the cat? I believe so."

"How dare you call Lady Yoruichi a cat!"

"But..."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I have had a lot of stuff to do over the weekend, so his chapter is probably shorter than usual. I would say I will make it up to you guys, but my schedule for the near future is very unknown as of yet, so all I can really do is apologize.

Chapter 12

* * *

Urahara Shop

Ichigo sat up quickly. He had to help Takeshi defeat the Arrancar. The last thing he remembered, Takeshi was...

His thought processes stopped as he heard a very strange noise. What was that? He looked to his right and saw the source. Takeshi was sitting in a lawn chair snoring. Ichigo looked down and saw that he was in a cot at Urahara Shop. So it all worked out in the end.

"Hello, Ichigo. How are you feeling?"

"What do you want Kisuke?"

Playfully shaking his fan, he said "I just wanted to see how you were. I don't know why you think a handsome shopkeeper like myself must always have an ulterior motive."

Ichigo started shaking his fist at him. "Get serious, will ya."

Kisuke shushed him. "We don't want sleeping beauty to wake up with me here. He has promised me some pretty gruesome torments." A cut appeared on his cheek.

He turned and saw Takeshi was wide awake and had his sword drawn. "Think of that as a down payment, with the rest to come when I don't need you anymore. You should probably- HEY DON'T LOOK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Tessai walked in to see Takeshi pointing his Shikai at Kisuke. He ran in to try to stop the insane soul reaper. He attempted to use several low level Bakudōs, but they were not strong enough to restrain his fury. In the end, the only thing that was able to stop him was Bakudō #99 (Part 2) Bankin. Why did he get so angry?

While all this was going on behind him, Kisuke continued his conversation with Ichigo. "You were asleep for 9 days. We were beginning to think you would never wake up. You really need to be more careful about over exerting yourself."

"I'm fine! I don't need you to worry about me. I can handle this myself."

"No, you can't. No matter how hard you think otherwise, your body can't handle it. That is the reason that were asleep for so long. If you don't allow your you body the rest it needs, it will force it on you. You need to learn that you can rely on others for help. The Soul Society even sent a soul reaper here to relieve some of the pressure that has been you lately." The aforementioned soul reaper grunted his agreement from the confines of his seal.

"You are all full of crap!" Ichigo knew it was true, but he felt that if he admitted it, he would be damaging his pride.

Takeshi fought his way out of song 1 of the strongest Bakudō. "Ichigo, get a grip. Your are being really stupid right now. You can't compromise your health for pride."

Kisuke turned to look at him. "I'm not sure you can talk. Take a look at yourself."

"Why don't you say that to my face, you coward. If it weren't for Tessai-QUIT LOOKING AWAY WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! THAT IS SO RUDE! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS-". He never finished that sentence. Tessai had hit him in the top of the head and knocked him out cold.

Ichigo got up out of the cot to leave. "You've got it wrong. I don't want help because I don't need it. Besides, this is my home and it's my responsibility to protect it, not the Soul Society's."

Kisuke sighed. "If you say so. At least try to take it easy. Although it seems like I like keeping you here. I really don't enjoy freeloading patients."  
"Whatever." Ichigo started for the door.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo. Can you do me a favor?" He pointed at Takeshi, who was once again snoring soundly. "Can you take him back? He has been trying to kill me since he got here, and I think Tessai is getting sick of having to keep him back. Speaking of which, I wonder why it is he hates me so much."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Again, I was very busy, so I couldn't get a lot of work done on this chapter, but I don't think that it's length will be detrimental to the quality of this chapter. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy it, and remember to leave a review. I enjoy hearing what people have to say about my work.

Chapter 13

* * *

Kurosaki Residence

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Ichigo." Takeshi stood in the doorway of Ichigo's house. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin had left hours before on a few errands. Since it was his last day, he had ab "However, my month is up. They will send another soul reaper to help you out during the coming month. They will probably not be as strong as me, but it is still help."

Ichigo was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, trying to act tough. "Help I don't need. I mean, what kind of soul reaper would I be if I couldn't even protect my hometown."

Takeshi thought about many of the miscellaneous soul reapers in the the Soul Society's ranks. "You would be surprised. Anyways, if you ever need help with anything, let me know. I am usually free, and if I'm not, I will do my best to come."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get out of here." Takeshi flash stepped away. He hadn't been expecting an emotional parting, but that was ridiculous. Ichigo is like a robot. If he treats his friends this way, one can only imagine how badly he treats his enemies.

Oh well. It was time to head back. Takeshi had found last time he had traveled through the Senkaimon that the Precipice world was the creepiest thing in all of existence. Dark and dreary things were great and all, but the Kōryū was absolutely disgusting. The sludge-like substance coated the walls and acted as though it wants to swallow everything that passes.

He thrust forward his Zanpakutō and turned it like a key. The Shōji (that is the traditional name for the sliding doors of Japan) appeared before him. As he stepped through, he really hoped that the Cleaner wasn't running today.

* * *

Squad 3 Captain's Quarters

"So, during your stay in the World of the Living, you fought against numerous Hollow forces of above average strength and captured a high ranking Arrancar, who is now currently in the custody of Squad 2. Is that an accurate summary of your report?"

Takeshi clapped his hands mockingly. "Congratulations, you have the basic ability to repeat the things you hear other people say. Difficulty-wise, that is right up there with flushing a toilet and brushing your teeth." Takeshi was in a foul mood. He really needed to get a copy of The Cleaner's schedule. That thing had nearly killed him.

Rather than be irked, Izuru gave a smirk. "What you don't seem to realize is that I am essentially the acting Captain. I can give you any orders I want and you must follow them. For instance," his face regained it's usual grim qualities, "I could send you on so many missions that you would have no free time for the foreseeable future."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "You have got to be joking. With the mission I just finished, I deserve no less than three days off."

"While that may be true, you will get nothing without my approval, so I suggest you treat me with a bit more respect. Now then, on to other business." He began rummaging through the desk. "I have a few papers for you to sign. Where are they- ah,here they are!" Izuru placed several documents on the desk.

Takeshi read the header on the paper that was on the top of the stack. "Why are you giving me a 'Squad 3 Promotion Form'?"

"Congratulations, you have the basic ability to read." Takeshi gave him a dirty look. "You are going to sign these forms because you need to be a seated officer. If you are a seated officer, it won't look suspicious when I send you on several high level missions."

"Fair enough. What seat are you forcing on me?"

"I think 9th will be perfect for you. It is a very inconspicuous position."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Fine. Not that it matters. I already pissed off one of the Captains."

Izuru became wide-eyed. "You did what?!"

"I was bored at the moment, and felt like irritating an authority figure. Said authority figure, being incredibly impatient, attacked me, and I was forced to defend myself."

"This is very important. Which Captain."

A curt voice gave her reply. "It was me." Both men looked to the doorway to see Squad 2 Captain Sui-Feng standing outside the room. "Takeshi Mukanshin, you have been summoned by Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: This story seems a little slow-paced to me. Is that an issue? Anyways, I hope everyone is doing good. I especially say that to my fellow Americans, as it is tax time in America, and that is one of the most stressful times of the year. If you are having a difficult time, I hope that this story helps you by showing you that your situation could be worse.

Chapter 14

* * *

"So, you must be the soul reaper I have heard many interesting things about." Takeshi stood before the ancient Head-Captain, and the man before him inspired nothing but fear. He was the most powerful soul reaper in the Seireitei, and had been for over 1000 years. Such power was beyond his comprehension. "I assume you know why you are here.

Even in the face of such a terrifying force, Takeshi felt no inclination to act with propriety. "I believe so, but you should go ahead and tell me anyways, in case my assumption is wrong." He made sure to incorporate subtle sarcasm into his response.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "You insolent pup. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with your rebellious nature. However, I shall tell you why you have been brought before me."

"You have been brought here today because Captain Sui-Feng of the 13 Court Guard Squads suspects you of conspiring with Former Captains Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen, and Gin Ichimaru. I also wish to see this strength Captain Sui-Feng described to me."  
Takeshi crossed his arms" "Of course that's why." He sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with."

If it was one of the facial features that he had, the Head-Captain would have smirked. "As you wish." He slammed the bottom of his staff against the ground. "Captain Kurotsuchi, we are ready."

"I expect a bonus to be included in my salary for the overtime I had to do to make this." The mad scientist walked in from a Shōji to the left of Yamamoto. Typically, Takeshi would be making a joke about Mayuri's makeup, but given the present circumstances and the strange multicolored gun he was carrying, it had more of the effect of warpaint. There were several other Squad 12 members following him carrying similar guns with different color schemes. One was dragging a large machine, to which all the guns were connected by a neon green rope type tubing. "I accept money and test subjects, preferably the latter."

"Thank you for helping on such short notice. Does your machine work?"

"Yes. My Memory Extraction Device can copy and record the memories of the subject. I can also isolate memories related a specific subject, for example, Aizen. However, my extensive tests have found that it is limited to a few months. Once it has been recorded, it can be sent to a computer and viewed. All this with no permanent side effects to the subject."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Good work. I will consider your request for an overtime bonus." He turned to Takeshi. "Will you willingly submit to having your memories examined?"

Takeshi scoffed. "I don't appreciate people peeking into my private life."

Mayuri's piped in. "You don't need to be such a baby. As I said, the machine can isolate memories based on certain criterium. Unless your private life has to with the traitors, we have no need to view it."

"Yeah, whatever. You have my consent. You would have done it with or without it, so I may as well give it."

Yamamoto's voice boomed. "Bakudō # 79, Kuyō Shibari!" 8 "black holes" spiritual pressure surrounded Takeshi, and then a 9th appeared on the center of his chest.  
Takeshi found that he was unable to move at all, and he looked up questioning lay at the Head-Captain. However, it was Mayuri who felt the need to explain. "You see, although there are no real side affects that we know of, it is going to be quite painful. I have found it is best to restrain the subjects before doing this." The Squad 12 members took up positions around him and and pointed their guns at him, as did Mayuri. "Now men, be sure not to hit any vital spots. Ready... aim... FIRE!"

The guns shot 1.5 inch metallic rods with sharpened ends and they had hooks on the end. The metallic rods were attached to the guns by some sort of neon green rope. They were fired at about half the speed of a bullet.

They penetrated his skin about 2 inches, then they were pulled back. The hooks caught on his flesh and the rope was pulled taut. Takeshi was wondering where the pain that he had been told of was, because he had felt way worse than this before.

Mayuri interrupted his thoughts. "Alright everyone, switch to extraction mode in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" He flipped a small switch on his gun, and the others followed suit. Electrical charges flowed down the lines and all at once hit Takeshi. "All of your nerve endings are being activated at once as the machine uses those to access your Central Nervous System to record your memories." Takeshi could not hear him though. The pain was so great it blocked out everything else in the world. It was all he could do to stay conscious.

A purple liquid trickled through the tubing from the gun to the machine. The machine whirred and received the liquid data (if he can change himself to a liquid, he can data to a liquid too ). This continued for several more minutes. To Takeshi, time had no meaning. All that there was in his world was the pain. It was an all-consuming feeling that nothing in his life compared to at that moment.

When the process was finally over, there were no signs of physical damage other than where the rods were embedded into him. He was even able to retain some sense of composure. Despite all of this, he was on the verge of passing out. "Is that all you have?"

Mayuri chuckled. "You have just withstood what can be considered to be the greatest pain possible for a human being to experience. I commend you." As he said that, Takeshi collapsed on to the floor. "On second though, I suppose the body does have its limitations." His subordinates pulled the rods out of his body and walked away dragging with them the machine and the precious data. "I will have some of my men work on discovering if he has any connection to Aizen. It will be a few days though. It takes a long time to sift through memories." He then followed his subordinates out.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto looked at the passed out soul reaper standing before him. He was rude, arrogant, and had no respect for authority figures. Even with all that, he still hoped that he wasn't a traitor. There are not a lot of soul reapers with the kind of will power he has.

* * *

Authors Note: See? No matter how bad you are doing, at least you can find solace in the fact that you are not experiencing the greatest physical pain imaginable. Take care everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: As has been pointed out to me by a reader, my OC's current personality contrasts greatly with his personality at the beginning. I have two explanations, one an excuse for a flaw in my writing, the other the sad reality. I could just say that he always felt arrogant, but couldn't reveal it since he was hiding his true nature. However, in reality, I found it hard to write for a depressed, introspective guy, and I eventually drifted closer to it being my own personality. It just kind of happened. After I noticed this sometime around chapter seven, I thought I could make him kind of like Gin, and that could be a serious emotional trigger. Honestly, I prefer this Takeshi to the original one.

Chapter 15

* * *

Takeshi felt very groggy, like he had been hit on the head with his Shikai. He had experienced that once, when he had achieved Shikai for a few months. This felt quite similar, but this time his head wasn't coated in dries blood. He tried to move, but found that his movement was quite limited. He was able to look up, but it was too dark to see anything.

The events that transpired in the Squad 1 Barracks began to come back to him, and he realized he had likely been imprisoned. But why? They had his memories, and could prove that he wasn't associated with Aizen, so why was he locked up?

The lights flickered on and temporarily blinded him. When his sight returned, he saw the Squad 2 Captain standing there with her arms crossed. "Ah, Captain Sui-Feng. So happy you could join me. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

She scoffed. "I don't have to tell you anything. You are a prisoner, deserving no more respect than the dirt on my shoes."

Takeshi cringed. "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" He shrugged his shoulders to the best of his abilities. "Oh well. Pretty soon, they will be able to prove my lack of involvement with the Aizen scandal and these chains that I am wearing will be unnecessary."

"Spare me. I am here to question you so that we can have some preliminary information on you before we get your test results back. So let's get started. Who are..."

"You lost me at test. If that is what you guys consider a test, than I'm a Hollow's uncle. So when can I expect those resul-"

He stopped speaking as cuts appeared along both of his arms. He looked up, and it didn't look like she had even drawn her sword. Had she drawn it, attacked, and sheathed it that quickly? She is a Captain, after all.

Her usual frown was even more pronounced than usual. "This is an interrogation. You should remember that and take this seriously. Now, who are you?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not into masochism. If possible, could you not cut me? These are just minor annoyances, but annoyances nonetheless." Then he smirked. "Also, since you have no proof that I have actually done anything, I know, that you can't actually hurt me too badly. Suspicion alone does not warrant death, even in the Stealth Force."

She drew her Zanpakutō. "I wonder how much you will be able to keep up that attitude of yours. Let us find out." And she raised her blade."

* * *

Between his fingers and toes. His armpits. His calves. These areas and many others had slashed to pieces. Sui-Feng was actually beginning to believe that nothing she did could make him speak. "Why do you refuse to talk? What could be so important that you would withstand this much pain to hide?"

He looked up. The bridge of his nose and his ears had several cuts on them. "There are two things you should know. First of all, this isn't actually that painful. I think my nerve endings are still a bit overloaded from that "test", so this is quite easy to withstand. And secondly, I am not actually hiding anything. This is purely to irritate you, and I think it's working."

Sui-Feng was irritated. In fact, she was absolutely livid. She had hit many of the more sensitive areas of the human bod. However, because of the Head-Captains orders, she wasn't able to do anything that would impair his ability to fight. That combined with his temporary nerve damage gave her no leverage whatsoever.

"I know that it might be hard to believe, but maybe I really am innocent and know nothing. Have you not thought of that."

She completely ignored him. She had just realized she did have one piece of leverage and she meant to exploit it completely. She made a shallow cut at his knee. Then at his thigh. Then a little higher, then a little higher.

"Oh, so that's the way that it is. Just fantastic. You mean to castrate me if I don't tell you something that I really don't know. Talk about a catch 22."

She made another cut. "Well, you had better think of something pretty quick, or I am going to have to turn you into a eunuch."

"That would quite a shame. I'm such a handsome guy after all." Another cut. "Let's not be hasty. I really have no information to give you." Another cut. "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T DO IT! I HAVE BARELY EVEN EXPERIENCED THE WORLD! I'M ONLY 60!"

At that moment, a soul reaper opened the cell door carrying a tall manilla envelope, a stereo, and a stool. He opened his mouth to something, but stopped when he saw what was going on. Sui-Feng had a sword raised to Takeshi and was preparing to make the "death blow", Takeshi was doing his best to do a kowtow while wrapped up in his chains, and his clothes had been torn to indecent levels. Imagine what he must have been thinking.

Sui-Feng gave the man a dirty look. "What are you doing here? I am in the middle of an official interrogation."

The man looked at Takeshi and squinted. "Yes, I can see that, but I have some official business of my own." He put down the stool a few feet from the two them and sat down, setting the stereo on his knees. "My name is Manny Povich, and I am a messenger for Squad 12. We have finished going over all of the key memories of one 'Takeshi Mukanshin'. I have the results right here."

Takeshi sat up. "Just in the nick of time. Any later and she would have..." He gave a fearful look to Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng booted him in the face. "Quiet prisoner! No then, go ahead Manny, say what you came to say."

Manny fished a pair of reading glasses out of his robes. Then he carefully opened the envelope. "Okay, time for the moment of truth." He took out the paper and began reading it. "In the case of 62 year old Takeshi Mukanshin, Takeshi, you are NOT a traitor." He put down the envelope and hit a button on the stereo. The sounds of what seemed to be a studio audience hit everyone's ears. When the clapping subsided, he said, "My work here is done. Thank you, you've all been wonderful." Then he left.

Takeshi and Sui-Feng were both speechless for a moment. Then she broke the silence. "What a strange man. But he works under Captain Kurotsuchi, so it's to be expected." She snapped her fingers and a Squad 2 member fell from the ceiling and undid Takeshi's chains. "You are to go see the Head-Captain. However, I recommend that you go to Squad 3 and pick a spare uniform first. Letting everything hang out like that doesn't suit a free man, or an imprisoned man for that matter." She then walked out of the room.

Takeshi stood there for a moment relishing in his regained freedom. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He ran towards the door and called after Sui-Feng. "Wait a minute. I don't know my way around this place. How do I get out?" But she was gone.

* * *

Authors Note: In case you didn't catch the joke, Manny Povich is giving the results in the same way that famous daytime television show host Maury Povich gives paternity test results. I thought it would make it a little funnier. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: For those of you who don't know, Kenpachi Zaraki is my favorite character in Bleach. The raw power,

Chapter 16

* * *

Squad 1 Barracks

Takeshi released his Bankai and sheathed his sword. After a few minutes of contemplation, Genryusai opened his eyes and spoke. "I am indeed shocked that you have achieved a Bankai in such a short time, and have been able to keep it a secret." Then his voice gained an irritated undertone to it. "It just gives Captain Kurotsuchi more proof for a project of his he has been coming to me about for a few months. He said he wants to install cameras everywhere in the Seireitei 'to make things safer'"

"It should have been known that you had great potential. You graduated the Soul Reaper academy at the age of 15 ( do the math. In Chapter 1, I said he had been in Squad 3 47 years, and in the last chapter, he said he was 62. ) and have been widely respected in your Squad for many years as a great warrior. My question is why have you kept your abilities a secret from us? You would have been a great asset in several large scale battles we have had."

Takeshi scratched the back of his head. "Well... you see... the thing is that I feared that if I did that, I would have significantly more responsibilties." He stopped as he saw Genryusai glaring at him. "I'm sorry Head-Captain, but I think you have misunderstood me. I have no problem with more difficult missions. I feared you would make a Captain. Making me a Captain would be a reckless thing to do, seeing as how I barely keep myself organized. How could I dictate a whole Squad? We already have Shunsui and Kenpachi. We don't need another ineffective leader."

Genryusai scoffed. "Being a soul reaper was the first and only job you have ever has, isn't it?"

Takeshi was taken aback. "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Your ignorance borders stupidity. I am your boss, but if I offer you a promotion, that doesn't mean you have to take it." Then his expression hardened. "Also, why on Earth would I make an idiot like you a Captain? You have no leadership skills, and although you have a Bankai and are a master in the use of most weapons, the rest of your skills are not much higher than that of a lieutenant. Your achievement of Bankai has given you arrogance, and it is time you wake up. Although your skills are impressive for such a young, inexperienced child, you are nothing to brag about. Now then, do you have anything you would like to add before you are dismissed?"

Takeshi was feeling a bit stung by Genryusai's comments, however he decided to bite back his retort, seeing as how the old geezer could incinerate him in an instant. "No sir. I have nothing more to add."

"Very well then. You are dismissed." Takeshi turned to walk out of the barracks when Genryusai added, "You have caused me a great deal of trouble and paperwork. Forgive me if I don't want to see you for a few days." With that in mind, Takeshi exited the building a and began walking towards Squad 3, no longer bothering to conceal his spiritual pressure.

* * *

On his way to Squad 3, he passed Squad 11. He didn't think much of it, he never had. Today wasn't different, however. Kenpachi Zaraki was in a bad mood and just looking for a fight. Usually when he came near someone during a time like this, they moved several feet away from him, and when he tried to start a fight, they immediately ran away. So Kenpachi was curious as to why this one soul reaper did not try to get away from him.  
So, he thought that it was some new recruit and that he was in need of a very painful lesson. This was just too perfect. "Hey buddy, wanna fight?" Takeshi just kept on walking, nearly brushing against the giant. "Hey, I'm talking to you. It would be in your best interest to answer." Takeshi kept on walking. Kenpachi's trademark grin turned into a frown as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "I don't really like attacking a man from behind, but you are asking for it pal. Don't say I didn't warn ya." He ran at Takeshi and raised his Zanpakutō.

Takeshi turned around and looked at the Captain. Oh well, no avoiding it. He sidestepped the Kenpachi. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies."

The Squad 11 Captain was expecting his prey to just lie down and take his punishment, so when he moved to the side, Kenpachi was so surprised he had a hard time slowing down. When he did, he looked at the man behind him.

Meanwhile, Takeshi was busy reciting the incantation. "Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō #75, Gochūtekkan!" As he finished, 5 very large pillars fell from the sky. The were connected to each other by a thick chain. The pillars land right on the Squad leader, which proved to be too heavy to allow him any movement.

Before Kenpachi could break free of his makeshift prison, Takeshi flash-stepped away. As he watched his prey get away, Kenpachi couldn't help but think that that man would give him an interesting fight.

* * *

Squad 3 Captains Quarters

Izuru was doing an epic facepalm. "Why? Just... why?"

Takeshi was leaning against an wall with his arms crossed. "That idiot Kenpachi was hassling me, so I put him under a high level Bakudō spell. Problem?"

Izuru sighed. "Your display probably made him want to fight you even more. Speaking of which, I didn't know you used Kidō."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "You didn't know I had a Bankai a month and a half ago, so why are you so surprised. And to answer your question, I don't like to use it, but I am quite capable of doing so. The way I figure, I have the proficiency of a Lieutenant."

Izuru began rubbing his temples. "Regardless, you should probably avoid the Squad 11 Barracks for a few years. If you are lucky, he will forget he ever met you. Also," he bent to grab something from his desk, "you need to sign these papers." He set the 'Squad 3 Promotion Form' on his desk.

"After all we have been through, we are still on about this?"

"I can't send you on high level missions if you aren't a seated officer."

Takeshi eyed the paperwork with contempt. "Hello, worthy challenger. When I am done with you, you will pray for the recycling bin."


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I'm not gonna lie. I have no idea how to continue the story. Then I remembered the other OC that I made for this story, and I thought I would bring him back for a chapter. But I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Any ideas? I would love to hear them.

Chapter 17

* * *

Squad 2 Underground Prison, the "Nest of Maggots"

Takeshi walked through the crowds of former soul reapers, hoping to get a glimpse of a certain prisoner in paticular. He should be easy to spot, as he was the only one who should have remnants of a Hollow mask. The reptilian scale-like bone surrounding his ear, and the crimson hair should be a huge giveaway.

Bishamon, in accordance with Takeshi's wishes that he be treated fairly, had been transferred to the "Nest of Maggots" after his interrogation. This prison for soul reapers who were considered dangerous in some form or fashion allowed all of the prisoners to roam freely all throughout the prison grounds, which were located in a cave in Squad 2. They received free meals, could exercise to their hearts content, basically anything they wanted to do as long as they didn't start these privileges meant nothing when compared to the freedom that these men had lost. They were never able to see the light of day, and the isolation from the outside world drove many mad.

Also, people were not allowed to enter the grounds unless they were proficient in Hakuda( unarmed combat ), as weapons were not allowed on the premises, much to Takeshi's chagrin. Takeshi could fight unarmed. Hakuda required the same skills that armed combat needed: perception, low reaction time, creativity, endurance, physical strength. He just wasn't comfortable without a tool of death in his hands.

However, he ignored these feelings. He felt obligated to make sure the man he had captured was taken care of. He is an Arrancar in a prison full of soul reapers. As there is an eternal feud between Hollows and soul reapers, it should be obvious that there would be a lot of animosity between the two groups, potentially putting Bishamon in danger. And if Takeshi knew Bishamon, he was more than willing to bust a few soul reaper heads.

He saw a crowd of people cheering and jeering a some sort of spectacle. He pushed his way through the crowd to see Bishamon arm wrestling a real beefcake of a man. It seemed pretty evenly matched. Bishamon looked up from the match to see Takeshi watching with great interest.

His face suddenly became very dark. "Oh... It's YOU." He slammed his opponents hand onto the table they were arm wrestling on. The opponent moved his hand back and forth to try to get blood flow back. Bishamon glared at Takeshi. "What do you think you're doing here?" All the other prisoners gathered around and glared as well.

Takeshi crossed his arms. "I'm just checking on you, making sure they are treating you right. I promised I would, didn't I?"

Bishamon stepped forward until his face was less than an inch from Takeshi's. "Well then..." He pulled Takeshi into a noogie. "How ya been man?" The crowd roared their approval.

* * *

"Nest of Maggots" Food Court.

Takeshi's mouth was agape. "How come you guys get to eat so well?" On the menu were delicacies such as sashimi, tonkatsu, and even kaiseki ryori. "When we go out on missions, all we get are rice balls unless someone in our group is a primo hunter and cook. Even in the Seireitei we don't eat this well."

Bishamon nodded. "Yeah, the food here is quite good. I think it is because some of the men here were imprisoned without even having a trial, and sometimes without actual evidence. Squad 2 may be trying to make up for that fact." He ate a bit more of his ramen, which he seemed to prefer above all of the fancy foods.

Takeshi decided to change the subject. "It seems you have made a few friends since we last met."

Bishamon nodded. "At first, things were quite tense. On the first day alone, three people took it upon themselves to try to shank me." He smirked. "I was forced to break their arms. However, after a few days or so, they realized I wasn't leaving anytime soon. They also realized that I am, essentially, the strongest one here. Once they came to that conclusion, they started to avoid me."

"However, that couldn't last. Eventually, I was in temporary lockup with someone that I got into a fight with. Since we had nothing else to do, we got to talking. By the time the 3-day lockup was over, he had discovered that I wasn't too bad, as far as Hollows go, while I had discovered that soul reapers are not as bad as I had always been led to believe."

"We are just like Arrancars. We have a plethora of personality types and mindsets."

Bishamon looked at Takeshi. "Well, of course you do. Once you reach a certain level of sentience, that tends to happen. What I meant was, I thought you all murdered Hollows just for the fun of it. Then I heard some of the stories of Hollow attacks on the Rukon district and I realized that usually, it is our own fault for being killed. If we minded our own business and didn't kill people, soul reapers wouldn't need to kill us." Then he frowned. "Unfortunately, I know quite well how irresistible souls are to Hollows, so coexistence between ordinary Hollows and soul reapers is impossible."

Takeshi nodded. "But, as you have shown, Arrancars can easily live together with people. From what I have heard, some of the Vasto Lorde level Menos have some sense of reason as well. Perhaps one day, a system for coexistence can be established."

Bishamon set down his chopsticks. "Now that I am no longer under Aizen's rule, that is my dream. I have seen what you are doing here, and I want to be apart of it. If I am ever allowed to leave here, I want to work with Squad 12 to find a way to create Arrancar and teach them to live alongside soul reapers."

"I'm sure Mayuri would be interested in your proposition. I don't think anything like that has been done in the history of the Soul Society, and it would be an interesting research opportunity." Takeshi grinned. "Knowing him, he would probably want to be allowed to preform a few "tests" on you first."

Bishamon laughed. "I hope nothing too serious. I don't have any real regenerative ability if he messes something up."

Takeshi got up. "Well, I have some duties to preform, so I have to leave. It was good seeing you, Bishamon."

Bishamon raised his hand towards his friend. "Don't be a stranger, olive eyes." Takeshi was steaming as he walked away, but he said nothing. He didn't like people making fun of his green eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Squad 3 Captains Quarters

"What assignment do you have for me this time? Will it be as interesting as Karakura guard duty? Will I almost die again?"

Izuru sat at his desk with his hands clasped together. He had his head bowed slightly in concentration. When he looked up, he seemed quite annoyed. "Yes, it is. Maybe you'll die and I won't have to deal with you anymore."

"Hey, that's not cool!" Takeshi exclaimed, with mock disgust on his voice.

Izuru sighed. "I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh. What I meant to say was hopefully you 'll die."

Takeshi scoffed And grumbled, "That's even worse."

Izuru ignored him. "Now, onto your assignment. You have been assigned to a campaign into Hueco Mundo. The team will consist of you, me, Rukia Kuchiki, and it will be led by Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "What is so important in Hueco Mundo that the Old Geezer decided to put that snob in charge?"

Izuru frowned. "First of all, do not speak of Captain Kuchiki like that. He is your superior, in rank, ability, and character. Secondly, there has been a spike in Hollow activity in the Forest of Menos. Our team is to investigate and eliminate the cause."

Takeshi clapped. "Great. Another cliché location that TOTALLY hasn't been overused." He looked off to the, off the screen. "What idiot is writing this stuff?"

Izuru looked confused. "Who are you talking to? We are the only ones here."

Takeshi pointed off screen. "But... Da... Wa... What about the author? The guy writing this."

Izuru looked even more confused, even though it shouldn't have been possible. "Takeshi, do you need to visit Squad 4?"

Takeshi sighed and looked at the floor in defeat. "No." He walked out of the Captains Quarters rubbing his head. He must be going crazy.

* * *

Squad 6 Captains Quarters

All of the members of the team that was to go to Hueco Mundo in a few days were gathered in Byakuya's office for a special debriefing on the mission. Byakuya sat at his desk, while the other three soul reapers stood facing him.

Takeshi was standing on the left of the three-man "formation" with a very irritated look on his face. In the softest voice he could muster, he said to his Lieutenant, "Can you remind me again why we are here? This is a very straight forward mission, and no further instructions are needed right?"

Byakuya, with his heightened senses, heard the question and gave Takeshi a dirty look. "I presume you are the new 9th seat of Squad 3. Allow me to answer your question. The reason you are here is because it is standard protocol that the commanding officer in charge of a mission give a briefing before a high priority mission. Since you are new to your position, I will not put your misconduct in my report. However, I ask that you not interrupt me for the duration of this meeting."

Takeshi did a salute and said in a very childish voice, "Aye, Sir!"

Byakuya was not amused by his imitation, but he decided it was best to simply continue on with the briefing."Sensors that Squad 12 placed in the Forest of Menos have reported a drastic increase in Hollow activity in the area. The Head-Captain has charged our team with investigating the surge in Hollow numbers, evaluating whether it is a threat to the Soul Society, then to deal with the issue. This task will most likely take at least 5 days, and I suggest you plan for the possibility of staying in enemy territory for a week. Does anyone have any questions before I conclude our business?" Takeshi raised his hand. "Yes?"

Takeshi put down his hand as he finally asked a question he had for a long time. "So, if our Zanpakutō are a representation of our souls, what do pink flowers say about yours."

Rukia looked at him and clenched her fists. She walked around Izuru and kicked Takeshi in the shin. "How dare you talk about Brother like that! He is a Captain, and a great man, and you have no right to question his character!"

"That is enough Rukia. Such behavior is not fitting for a member of the noble Kuchiki Clan." Although Byakuya didn't condone such a vulgar move, he was grateful to her for doing that. This soul reaper deserved it. "To answer your question, Takeshi Mukanshin, it represents a level of elegance and precision which someone like you could never understand. It represents the beauty that one can find in nature, which is something that few things in this world can capture. But most of all, it represents the nobility that is characteristic of my clan, and is something a peasant like you will never know. Byakuya straightened up his desk and sat up from his chair.

"Now, if that is all, I conclude this briefing. I will see all of you in three days time."

* * *

Author's Note: It is almost like Takeshi is trying to get on all the Captains' s***lists. Anyways, don't forget to fave, follow, and/or review. I really want to know what you guys think of this. Take care.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

3 days later, in front of Urahara Shop

Byakuya raised his head to look at the sign. He felt disgusted that the Soul Society, in all it's glory, required this madman's help. However, he hid these feelings behind a mask of apathy. It wouldn't do for a nobleman such as himself to allow a Peasant such as Kisuke Urahara elicit a reaction from him.

"Excuse me." He looked behind him at Takeshi, who was struggling against ropes that had been used to pin his arms to his torso. "Why do I have to be bound?"

Byakuya looked away, closing his eyes to try to maintain his composure. "It is a condition we must meet in order for us to be allowed to use Kisuke Urahara's Garganta." He looked back at Takeshi. "I wonder, why would he make such a request?"

Takeshi didn't hear him. He was to busy cursing Kisuke's very name. "THAT ROTTEN BASTARD! FIRST HE COVERS MY GIGAI IN PIERCINGS, THEN HE REQUESTS THAT I BE BOUND. I'LL KILL HIM!"

As if on cue, the door slid open and Kisuke Urahara walked out. All heads turned form Takeshi to him in an instant. The former Captain of Squad 12 and the founder of the Department of Research and Development leaned on his cane and surveyed the group. "Quite a lineup we have here. What could possibly be so interesting in Hueco Mundo that you would nee-"

Kisuke was cut off as Takeshi kicked him in the face. He then began to vigorously stomp the man. It was quite comical to see a former Captain put in his place by someone who couldn't even use their hands.

Byakuya was not amused by this spectacle. He was more concerned that this could jeopardize their chances of using Kisuke's Garganta to get to Hueco Mundo. However, his sense of propriety forced him to stay where he was, and not help the distressed shopkeeper.

His adopted sister, Rukia, also found the scene before here to be unacceptable, but unlike her brother, she had no inhibitions about stepping in. Kisuke may deserve the beating that he was getting, but that lunatic had helped her and her friends out on multiple occasions, and so she couldn't simply ignore his plight. Additionally, she didn't really like this Takeshi person all that much, and enjoyed putting him in his place. He was too insulting to people who were in positions of authority, and didn't seem responsible in any sense of the word. Come to think of it, how did that idiot land such an important mission?  
She dismissed the thought as she walked over to the tied up soul reaper. She drew back her hand as far back as it would go, and punched him in the back of the head. Takeshi flew through the door of Urahara Shop, and lay embedded in a wall, a giant pulsating bump forming on his head. Once more, Byakuya looked on approvingingly, although he did his best not to show it.

After being help up, Kisuke dusted off his coat and continued surveying the group. "Why so many powerful fighters gathered here in front of my shop? I didn't realize I was so popular."

Byakuya glared at him. "You know full well why we are here, Kisuke Urahara. Now, if you don't mind, could you perhaps show us to the Garganta? We are on a schedule, and I don't plan on losing time because of your immature antics."

Kisuke unfurled his fan and hid his already partially covered face behind it. "If you say so. Right this way."

* * *

Hueco Mundo

The Garganta behind them closed as the group of three walked into the white desert of Hueco Mundo. Byakuya was unimpressed by the terrain, as he had been a part of several other missions into the world of the Hollows. The same didn't go for the rest of the soul reapers. None of them had ever even thought of coming to this wasteland before, and for good reason. Millions of low and high level Hollows alike claimed this as their home, a force so great it could destroy the entire Soul Society.

Byakuya called the rest of his party together. "We are behind enemy lines now, so I expect you all to exercise extreme caution. This entire operation could be a trap by former Captain Aizen. I suggest that each of you release you Zanpakutō so that you can be ready to fight at a moments notice."

Izuru wasted no time. "Raise your head, Wabisuke." His blade straightened, lengthened, and then contorted into a shape reminiscent of a hook. However, rather than curving, it makes two 90 angles, with the edge of the blade pointing inward.

Rukia held her Zanpakutō out in front of her and and turned it counter-clockwise 360 degrees. The blade, tsuba, and hilt turned snow white. The tsuba changed into a snowflake like circle, and a pure white ribbon grew off the end of the hilt.

Everyone looked at Takeshi expectantly, but he just yawned. After getting a gut punch from Rukia, Takshi threw his sword into the ground in front of him. Rukia, seeing this as an all-out refusal to comply, was about to hit him again when she heard him whisper, "Night overcomes day..." Takeshi's powerful spiritual pressure swept through the area. Rukia gasped at he sheer magnitude, while Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow. "Kishi no Kage." There was an explosion of light as a dark energy was felt by all. When the smoke cleared, a weapon of gargantuan proportions was embedded in the ground where the small katana had been. The handle alone was 3 ft. long. The earth surrounding the blade was fractured by the sheer magnitude of the release. Takeshi pulled the enormous weapon out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder, effortless holding it up.  
Byakuya gave him his trademark stare, and said, "It seems you won't be completely useless after all."

* * *

Authors Note: What I think I will do is have Takeshi meet some of the Captains and form a relationship of some kind with them. As it stands, most of the people he meet will not especially like him. Which Captain do you think I should do after I am do with Byakuya? Bear in mind the timeframe, so Captains like Rose and Shinji are off limits, but I might consider a chapter where he meets some of the Vizards? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to leave a comment. I always like to hear feedback, positive or negative.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: In the last chapter, I may or may not have forgotten to have Rukia say "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki" when she released her Zanpakutō. Whoops. Oh well. Now that that is out of the way, onto the new chapter!

Chapter 20

* * *

The deserts of Hueco Mundo

Takeshi, Izuru, Byakuya, and Rukia had been walking for hours, and besides random Hollow encounters, it had been a very isolated trek. Rukia had insisted upon taking on the enemies that appeared, and she won each fight in a way that made Takeshi think she was trying to impress her older brother. I suppose that a high opinion from such a well respected soul reaper means a lot, especially if that soul reaper happens to be family.

So, with Rukia leading the charge, and Byakuya bringing up the rear, the party continued their journey. In such a wasteland, it would have been easy to get lost, if not for the phone that Kisuke gave them. He told them that it was like GPS, except it somehow used Reishi instead of satalites. Kisuke tried to explain it, but Byakuya told him that there was no point as "that information would in no way help us on our mission, therefore making it useless." At present, the phone showed that they were still about 1.5 hours away from their destination, the Forest of Menos.

Takeshi was bored out of his mind. He needed something to do, but as previously mentioned, Rukia had been killing all the Hollows, and leaving none for them. With a sigh, he quickened his pace until he stood next to Izuru.

When he looked at Izuru, Takeshi was greeted by one of his most melancholic expressions. He knew exactly what must be going through the Lieutenant's head. "So... Izuru... you seem a little tense. What's going on?"

Izuru gave him a look of acknowledgement, then looked at the eternally shining moon. "It's just... even after all the time that has passed, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Gin betrayed us." His gaze returned toTakeshi. "What if we run into him here?What do we do?"

"Well, it's quite simple."

Izuru, hearing that, looked completely confused. "It is?"

Takeshi nodded. "Of course it is. First we ask him why he did it. Then, if his answer shows that he had a reason, then we drag him back to the Seireitei. If it shows he had evil intentions, we will have no choice but to eliminate him." With these last words, his face became masked with malice to the point where, were it not for his hairstyle, he would not be recognizable.

"But it's not that simple. We can't just-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs, "A GROUP OF HOLLOWS! THEY ARE COMING FROM THE LEFT SIDE!"

The group looked, and saw a horde of low ranking Hollows approaching from the left of their little band. There must have been at least fifty of the creatures, all of different shapes and sizes. Rukia raised Sode no Shirayuki in preparation for an attack, but Takeshi ran past her, twirling Kishi no Kage. "Sorry, but I've let you have enough fun."

He ran at the nearest Hollow and chopped through him using his spinning blade. To the average onlooker, it would almost look like he was using an oversized buzz saw. Another Hollow, enraged at the death of his comrade, ran at the soul reaper. He stopped twirling and sent the spiked pommel of his weapon through the creatures eye. By this time, he had been completely surrounded. As the Hollows all charged at the same time, Takeshi grinned, barely able to contain his excitement.

The three soul reapers looked on with shocked expressions. Rukia, not turning her head away from the massacre, said to Izuru, "You said he was a 9th seat, right?" Izuru merely nodded. Her reply was simply, "I have never seen such overwhelming force from a 9th seat before."

Byakuya, although impressed, didn't seem too pleased by Takeshi's display. As the last Hollow disintegrated, he remarked, "Why is he in Squad 3? Wouldn't those barbarians in Squad 11 welcome him with open arms?"

Rukia looked at him. "No, they wouldn't. He would be welcomed with drawn Zanpakutō and flasks of sake."

* * *

"According to the map, we are here." Takeshi looked up from the phone to look at his surroundings, scratching his scalp. "But there's a problem. There isn't a forest here."  
Izuru sighed. "Didn't you pay attention to the Hueco Mundo class at the Shin'ō Academy. The Forest of Menos is located underground."

Takeshi looked confused for a moment. "How do we get there?"

Byakuya pointed at the ground with both hands using two fingers. "Stand back" after everyone was relatively far away from him, he recited the incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Two enormous blue flames appeared, one on each hand. "Hado #73: Sōren Sōkatsui." Byakuya made a pushing motion and sent the flames flying towards the ground a few meters in front of him.

The resulting explosion created a large crater in the sand. It wasn't sand anymore, though. The sand in the crater and the surrounding area had turned to glass. In a 3 ft. radius around the lowest point, you could see all the way through the ground into a massive cavern below.

Izuru looked into the crater. "That is the Forest of Menos, home to hundreds of thousands of Hollows."

Takeshi still looked a little confused. "So... it's obvious how we get down there, but how are we supposed to get back up? That is at least a 150 ft. drop."

Byakuya stepped forward. "It is quite simple. There is a Kidō spell that creates an emergency escape route from Hueco Mundo. When a dangerous mission to Hueco Mundo is ordered, the Head-Captain teaches one member of the group the Kidō and grants that person permission to use it once. In this case, he taught the Kidō spell to Rukia." Takeshi nodded.

Byakuya stode forward, drawing his Zanpakutō. He thrust his weapon into the glass near the center, and twisted it a little, causing a massive amount of cracking. He left the weapon in the ground and walked away. As he left the glass covered area, he said in his stern voice, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The Zanpakutō separated into thousands of tiny blades that reflected the moonlight in a way that made them have the appearance of cherry blossom petals. They seeped into the cracks of the glass, widening them, until finally it shattered completely. The thousands of tiny blades combined into the single sealed Zanpakutō, which appeared in his hand. Sheathing his sword, he walked towards the hole in the ground. "Let us be off."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, I will reply to any and every review I get. Hasta Luego.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: Hello everyone, how are all of you doing? I have a new review in from , so here we go:

Arcawolf: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I didn't notice this before, but upon review, I think at my scene breaks have been deleted automatically. I have the raw versions of my story in front of me, and I have five dashes between each scene to differentiate them. I will have to go back and fix it the next time I am near Wi-Fi. *sigh* For all chapter after this point, I will try to use a scene break that I have seen in many other stories. On Wattpad, the story shouldn't be affected by this.

As for handling setting, you are right. I have been negligent in that regard. In the beginning, I didn't expect anyone to actually read this, and this was reflected in my writing. In all honesty, it hasn't gotten much better. Occasionally, I do well, but typically I skip straight to the plot. Looking back, I can see the unprofessionalism that conveys. You know what they say- hindsight is 20/20.

I can say the same about descriptions not pertaining to the setting. I have been complimented on descriptions of weapons and fights, but I fear that they have the same faults. I have a hard time with creative thinking sometimes, and that can be seen in my writing. This is, as you said, the single worst problem I have in my writing, and I don't especially know that I can fix it. However, I will definitely try to improve now that my faults have been recognized. Thank you so much.

Anyways, it's time for the main event. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 21

* * *

In the dark depths beneath the white sands of Hueco Mundo, was a forest the likes of which no ordinary man had ever seen. For this was not a forest of trees, but of spires made up of a silvery, quartz-like substance. A gloomy light infiltrated the cavernous Hollow hideout through numerous pores in the desert above. The reflections caused by the gargantuan black obelisks did a poor job of illuminating the ground, leaving many dangers hidden in the shadows.

From one of the holes in the ceiling, four figures fell into the shadows below. What should have been a deadly drop was nothing to the specially trained protectors of souls. Rukia, Byakuya, and Izuru all landed with a soft thud, trying not to alert the enemy. Takeshi, however, found this to be quite impossible. When he hit the ground, the weight of his Zanpakutō caused him to hit the ground with so much force, that a crater with a diameter of 20 yards was formed. Surveying the damage he caused, Takeshi could only grin. Destruction was by far his favorite form of expression.

Byakuya was, as usual, not impressed by Takeshi's antics. With nothing but contempt in his voice, he remarked, "Do you know nothing of stealth? Such actions could potentially lead to loss of life."

Takeshi scoffed as he pointed the spiked pommel of Kishi no Kage at himself. As he began to pull back, Rukia's eyes widened. "What a show off" could be quietly heard from Izuru. And Byakuya merely remained impassive as always. Ignoring all of their reactions, Takeshi whispered, "Bankai." The Zanpakutō impaling his chest liquified, and was absorbed into his body through the wound. Byakuya's right eyebrow raised as he noticed Takeshi's bright green eyes take on a sinister hue.

The entire weapon having been absorbed, Takeshi looked at the other three soul reapers with a unusually serious look on his face. All three noticed how hard he was breathing, as though he had run all the way around the Seireitei 4 times. Seconds later, Takeshi let out a pained groan as his weapon rushed out of his body in the form of an oily liquid, that floated around him in a single helix shape. Even after all of the strange liquid had left his body, he still panted heavily, and his eyes were still a much darker shade of green. A moment later he looked at Byakuya and retorted, "Yes I do know of stealth. This should provide much more of it." And with that he walked deeper into the "forest". Izuru and Byakuya begrudgingly followed, but Rukia stayed behind a moment to look at the crater Takeshi had created. As she gawked at the enormous imperfection in the ground, she could only ask herself one thing: just how heavy was that Zanpakutō?

* * *

The group walked silently through the dark forest. The lack of Hollow attacks had left everyone feeling tense, as if they were all in line for the Sokyoku. Even when Takeshi had crashed into the ground, nothing had attacked. There should have have been Hollows roaming left and right, if the intel was to be trusted. If that was the case, why were there no Hollows in sight?

Takeshi's display hadn't helped things at all. Byakuya was convinced that if Takeshi had so readily hidden his Bankai, he could also be hiding other things. Sinister things. Rukia's curiosity over the nature of his Bankai kept her from actually watching her surroundings, and she had already run into two of the enormous "trees". Izuru, having already seen his abilities, was merely upset that Takeshi thought it best to show off.

Byakuya was the first to break the silence. "I remember you asking me what my Zanpakutō represented. Now I want to know the same of yours." He gestured towards the oil liquid. "What does this say of your soul?"

Takeshi stopped dead in his tracks. A smug smile appeared, displaying his unending confidence. "You want to know about my Zanpakutō?" Some of the oily liquid flowed from the rest and formed into a clear black wine glass. "My Zanpakutō symbolizes elegance." The Wine glass liquified and shaped into a perfect diamond, which promptly changed color to a bright green. "My Zanpakutō symbolizes beauty." The gem liquified once more and expanded, forming into a perfect copy of himself, color and all. "My Zanpakutō represents whatever I want it to. That is what my Zanpakutō represents: versatility."

Byakuya scowled at him. "I believe there is more to it than that." He reached into his robe and pulled out a small hand mirror and handed it to him. "Look at yourself. Your eyes have been polluted. I suspect by pain or grief."

Takeshi looked in the mirror and saw his partially hidden eyes. Never before had he noticed this aspect of his Bankai. His eyes, once the color of fresh, well groomed grass, was now the color of ground ivy.

Shaking his head of the thought, he handed the mirror back to Byakuya and dismissed the clone of himself. The Captain's words were stirring feelings in him that he hadn't even thought about for many, many years. After this mission was over, he would have to sort through the torrent of emotions surging through him.

But for now, he turned and walked away from his fellow soul reapers, intent on losing himself in his work. Head shaking, Izuru followed after him. He had never seen Takeshi look like he did when he had looked in the mirror. Byakuya sighed, his suspicions having been confirmed, but he too followed along. Rukia was the black sheep of the group, because she was the only one not disturbed by the troublesome situation. Rather, she was eyeballing Takeshi's Bankai with newfound awe and wonder.

With their newfound mindsets, the soul reapers have set the stage... for a very miserable mission.

* * *

Authors Note: So, that was another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to say so in a review or PM. If you didn't, do the same. Take care!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Sorry about posting this a day late. Between being violently ill with a 24-hour virus and my sister's all-encompassing birthday, I had absolutely no time. So, without any more delay, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 22

* * *

Since Byakuya had confronted Takeshi about his Zanpakuto, no one had spoken as they traveled through the shadowy forest. Even more worrying than the silence was the fact that after two hours in the forest, the soul reapers had encountered no Hollows. Their concerned expressions faces were reflected in the obsidian columns they passed... except for Byakuya's and Takeshi's. Byakuya, because he made it a point to never show emotion, and Takeshi, because he was busy forming his Bankai into things to entertain himself.  
Takeshi was busy admiring the edge of a combat knife when a roar rang out from somewhere in the distance. From the sound, it wasn't from just one Hollow, but from thousands, if not millions. As Takeshi let the knife liquefy, he casually stated, "I believe we have found the enemy." The scowl he received from everyone did nothing to correct his cocky attitude.

Byakuya turned towards the sound and closed his eyes, evaluating the situation. When he opened them he still had absolutely no idea of what to do. When he turned back towards the rest of the group, he did a good job of not showing the forlornness he was feeling. "It seems that most of the Hollows in this forest, if not all of them, have gathered together in one group. In order to gather intel, we must sneak into their ranks."  
Takeshi raised his hand. "I can do it."

Everyone looked at him upon hearing him. It was Izuru that asked what everyone was thinking. "How can you do that. The only ability you have is shaping that liquid into various objects."

With a smug grin, he divulged more of his abilities. "I can manipulate more than just shape and color. I can also manipulate a few other aspects of this liquid, namely density." Seeing their confused looks, he continued. "My Bankai has a mass of 50,000 kilograms, weighing roughly 110,000 lbs. That means I can drastically alter it's density. "Once again, no one was able to make the connection. "Don't you people know basic physics? Any solid can float on a liquid that is more dense than it is. The average density of the human body is 1.062 grams/cm cubed. Therefore, if I make the density of my liquid greater than that-"

Understanding where he was going with this, Izuru cut in. "You can essentially fly. And since your liquid blends in with the ceiling when looked at from below, you can fly over their heads and listen to their conversations."

Clapping the lieutenant on his shoulder, he continued. "While I'm collecting information, you all will be standing a ways away, watching my back. So, Byakuya, do you approve?"  
The scowl that appeared on the Captain's face spoke a thousand words. But, just in case his message didn't come through, he put it into words. "Your plan is reckless and I would prefer to avoid it." Suddenly, he appeared more annoyed than anything. "However, I believe it may be our only option, so I have no choice but to go along with it."  
Takeshi pumped his fist in a show of success. Then, looking to Izuru, he said, "Actually, I think I can make it so that we can all go, instead of just me.."

Byakuya was interested by this, but he refused to show it.

"I think we can use your Zanpakutō to give my Kami no Kage more mass, Izuru."  
It took Izuru a moment to follow Takeshi's logic, but when he had managed it, he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You're assuming that since Wabisuke doubles the weight of everything it strikes, that it must also affect the mass of the object. I have yet to pinpoint exactly how my Zanpakutō does it, but I know it isn't through doubling it's mass."  
Takeshi dipped his head in defeat. "I guess it really is just me. Oh well."

Byakuya walked past him, and without remorse, said, "It will give you time to come to grips with being alone. That is likely how you will spend you life."

* * *

"Zanpakutō in my haaaaaaaannnnnnd. I can hit twice as haaaaaaaarrrrrd." Takeshi sang a song he wrote a long time ago when he was a kid as he rode his black magic carpet. Taking a look at him, you would think he was going to a candy shop. In reality, he was in quite a predicament. Sneaking into a crowd of Hollows was by no means an easy feat. However, he wasn't very unnerved by this in the slightest. "Take a peek. Then you will shriek. I cut your hand oooooooofffffffff." Letting loose an aloof sigh, he laid down, crossing his legs. "What a wonderfully dark and desolate night. What with the moon being hidden by the ceiling of this strange cave formation, this is such a beautifully dark place. To top it off, it is deep in enemy territory and I'm about to participate in a bloodbath to end all bloodbaths." Suddenly stopping his narrative for a moment to ponder something, he added, "Note to self. Ask Captain Unohana if talking excessively to yourself is normal."  
The increasing volume of the cheers and jeers coming from where the Hollows were interrupted Takeshi's twisted musings, forcing him to pay attention to his surroundings, much to his chagrin. "Man, I never get time alone anymore." Exhaling sharply and looking downcast, he plainly stated, "That Izuru has complicated my life so much, and I'm not all that happy about it... ... ... Oh well."

Accepting his fate, he set to altering his Bankai so that it was completely opaque, making it less reflective, and attempted to match the color of the forests roof. "Better make sure my little sky raft doesn't undulate as well." And so, for the duration of his journey, he set about small adjustments to make Kami no Kage look as natural as a floating oily liquid could. He even made a little black helmet to hide his pasty white face.

By the time he could no longer think of anything to hide himself, he could almost make out the edge of the crowd of Hollows. Kami no Kage slowed to a crawl. Takeshi's breathing became so soft, a dog could barely hear it. It stopped entirely when he passed over the first few Hollows. The moment of truth. He peeked over the edge of his dark platform.  
All of the Hollows below appeared oblivious to his presence. If he had not been above an entire army of the enemy, he would have released the breath he had been holding. Now that the tension which had previously clouded his judgement was gone, he noticed all of the Hollows were looking towards a single point. He followed their gaze and saw a that a very large "tree" had been chopped down, and it's stump was being used as a stage. On it, 30 or so Adjuchas were upon the stage, doing their best to look tough.

But they were not what held his attention. What held his attention was the Menos in front. Like most Hollows, it had a white mask, his having a beak like formation. It had scaly skin with green and purple designs on it, and a green shell. What made it deserving of his attention was it's humanoid appearance. This creature was of the highest class of Menos Grande- a Vaste Lorde.

* * *

Author's Note: Before we end the chapter, I want to test everyone's childhood. What children's TV show theme song is Takeshi singing a poorly written parody of? Also, I should mention that even though I have a strict every three day schedule, I will not make up for the day late. I will post the next chapter in three days, and act like nothing ever happened. That is how it will be whenever I am late. Anyways, I hope everyone has a great day.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I have to apologize, because my once regular updating schedule is going to become... irregular, for lack of a better word. I'll not go into details, but my life is going to be hectic for quite a while, and I will have almost no time to write. If you like this story enough to wait for infrequent updates, I suggest that you follow it so that you can know exactly when a new chapter comes out. I will do the best I can to get updates out, but the best isn't always good enough in this world of ours. Thank you all for reading, and know that, as of yet, I have no intention of discontinuing this story.

Now that the depressing news is out in the open, it is time to move onto the story itself. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 23

* * *

The clearing in the Forest of Menos was alive with the sound of Hollows applauding what must have been an amazing speech. The resounding echo of their cries of joy filled the air with despair, as only a Hollow could do. Above them was Takeshi, lying prone upon his oily black cloud, wide-eyed as he stared at a certain Hollow, a personification of pure destruction.

A Vaste Lorde.

The chelonian monster stood on the "tree" stump with a dignified air about itself, doing it's best to ignore the surrounding chaos even as it surveyed the crowd of demonic beings before it. In a way reminding Takeshi of Byakuya, the downward beak shape of the creature seemed reminiscent of a frown. The void of his eyes penetrated Takeshi's soul, creating a mortal fear deep within him, the likes of which he had never felt.

Stomping his foot and creating a small crater below, the deadly creature born of darkness silenced the crowd with a resounding boom. Seeing that something was happening, Takeshi urged Kami no Kage forward so that he could hear better. Once more surveying the crowd, the Vaste Lorde began. His voice, although rough and deep, had a self-important undertone that said wonders about his personality. "Thank you all for gathering here today, for today is the start of something horrible. Something gruesome. And something I know you shall all enjoy."

A gargantuan sized Hollow in the front yelled in a brutally deep voice, "Get to the fucking point! We didn't come here to-" The Speaker paused to look down at his chest. A small wound, from which a strange dark fluid poured, decorated his torso. Not the dark red liquid would expect from a hole in their chest, but one that had a strange shade of purple. Lifting his gaze from the poison to the high ranking Hollow standing upon the obsidian pedestal, his muscles tensed from Sheer terror. He looked as though he hadn't even moved. As this thought ran through his mind, he collapsed and started seizing up. The display intimidated Takeshi, as even he had barely seen any movement from the masked assassin.

Ignoring the Hollow that was now experiencing a slow, painful death, the unnamed Vaste Lorde continued as though nothing had happened. "For who here does not enjoy ripping the guts out of a still living human? Who here does not wish to feast upon souls for days on end? Who here is tired of having their brothers slaughtered by those accursed soul reapers." Pausing for dramatic effect, he listened for hecklers and nay-sayers. Hearing none, he continued. "Today, we begin our campaign against the Soul Society. No more will we be oppressed by those pompous 'defenders of justice'. After they are out of the way, there will be no need for sneaking around to eat humans, and scavenging every meal. All worlds will be under our domain. Now I have but one question to ask all of you. Who is with me?"

Almost all of the Hollow in the crowd roared their approval. Rebounding off the massive stone pillars, the sound could be heard for hundreds of miles. Under the pressure of the inexorable sound, the stump the Vaste Lorde stood on began to crack.

Those who did not agree with the idea and vocalized it were quickly killed off, leaving the crowd very volatile. Seeing this, Takeshi decided to leave as quickly as possible. Looking towards the Vaste Lorde one more time, he nearly fell off his floating platform. The Hollow stared at him with such intensity, that the was no room for the possibility that he had not been caught.

Curiously, the Hollow did nothing to impede his escape. From what he had heard him say, there was no mistaking this for pity. It had to have been something much more malicious. The sadistic possibilities unsettled Takeshi as he left the clearing, leaving him with a sense of paranoia that he was unable to shake.

* * *

Authors Note: So, who figured out what Takeshi's song was a parody of. If you guessed the "Reading Rainbow" theme song, good for you. Anyways, I hope everyone has a good day and I hope to hear some feedback from you guys. Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

"Are you certain that their objective is a large scale attack on the Soul Society?"  
Takeshi stared at Byakuya with wide eyes, no sign of the usual fun loving soul reaper everyone knew and hated is his visage. After escaping from the clearing where the Hollows had gathered, he and the others met up a fair distance away. "Quite, sir. Also, I am positive the Vaste Lorde caught sight of me before I left, if not long before."  
Byakuya closed his eyes, deep in thought. 'So that is why he is such a wreck. He must fear that the army of Hollows may be coming after us.' Opening his eyes, he plainly stated, "You can quit worrying about an attack. If it hasn't happened yet, I doubt one will occur at all. Most likely, we are not seen as a threat."

He turned to the rest of their party of soul reapers. "Now that the reconnaissance is completed, we must now move onto part two of our objective: eliminate the threat."  
"But there is no way we can defeat all of those Hollows. According to Takeshi's estimates, there were at least 50,000 Hollows. What can we possibly do against a force like that?"  
Byakuya glared at him. "Have you no knowledge of strategy? As a wise tactician once said, cut the head off and rest will die."

"So, we just have to kill this Vasto Lorde," Rukia thought aloud. "But wait a minute. How does that solve the problem of the enormous Hollow army?"

Scoffing, Byakuya explained how his plan would work. "Rukia, have you forgotten? Hollows are nothing more than primal beasts. Once their leader is dead, their ranks will fall into disarray and the army will be no more." Mouth forming an "o", Rukia nodded. Seeing this, Byakuya continued. "Now, if there are no more questions, we must formulate a plan to actually kill him."

* * *

The legions of demonic creatures had ruefully remained in the clearing, waiting for orders from the Hollow that they had unanimously ( all opposition was dead or long gone ) decided was their leader. However, this could not possibly work. Low level Hollows were notoriously impatient. All over the crowd, fights were breaking out, and many had died, all in the pursuit of passing time.

Takeshi and company felt no sympathy for their plight. In fact, the situation would help ever so slightly, as with each dead Hollow, their job became "easier". And with the plan that Byakuya had suggested, the fewer there were, the better.

Speaking of the plan, Takeshi was appalled by how reckless it was. Anybody who hadn't been present at the briefing would have thought it was Takeshi who had suggested. Seriously, what was he thinking?

Byakuya scanned the faces of all of his subordinates. "Are we ready to begin the operation? It would be best if we were without doubt."

Nervously scratching the back of his head, Takeshi replied, "Is there any chance that we could let them kill each other off a little more? Even a guy like me has his limits on dealing out death and destruction."

With a scowl, Byakuya coldly stated, "No, there is no chance whatsoever. I'll ask once more. Are we ready to begin the operation?"

Rukia nodded, although one could easily tell she still had reservations about the plan. She looked like Chappy the Rabbit after being told to sneak into a foxes den. Of course, she would never tell her dear brother that. If she showed weakness, Byakuya would be disappointed in her, and that couldn't happen.

Izuru did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Go figure.

Takeshi, in spite of his earlier hesitation, yawned. "Whatever. Let's just try to get this done before dinner. I haven't eaten anything decent since we got to this hellhole" As he finished, a perfect replica of his Shikai appeared in his outstretched right hand. Perfect, except it was ten times heavier than the original.

Reassured that his team was ready for the arduous task set before them, Byakuya wordlessly marched out from behind the cover of the ebony spire and towards the swarm of Hollow. The Hollows looked towards him with disbelief. One that had extremely skinny, sticklike body and thin appendages spoke up. "Look at this fellow sauntering up here like he's tough shit. He doesn't even have his Zanpakutō." Loosing a feral grin, he added, "The smug souls are the tastiest."

A group of 8 charged at Byakuya, but he remained passive, not giving them the time of day. Upon seeing this, they figured that he must be suicidal, and roared in delight at their assured meal.

Then, a cherry blossom petal flew by one of them.

The startled creature stopped dead in it's tracks as a cut appeared on it's shoulder. The others, not noticing their injured companion, continued to rush Byakuya. They only stopped when they noticed that there was snow falling. Strangely, the snow seemed to be pink. Even more mysterious was the fact that when they stopped on the coral flakes, it cut into their feet.

Then suddenly, before they could even question how snow could even fall in Hueco Mundo, it shot upwards, covering the creatures and making deep lacerations everywhere on their bodies. More sped from the sky above and joined in on the assault, painting the ground crimson. Striding past the writhing pink masses, Byakuya recalled Senbonzakura, stationing it near him at the ready. The Hollows, no longer being supported by the thousands of floating blades, fell to the ground, already dissapating.

The commotion had caught the attention of most of the horde of Hollows, and twenty of those nearest were running, or in some cases flying, slithering, or crawling, towards the Squad 6 Captain. Rukia appeared beside her brother and lightly punctured the ground, not once, not twice, but four times, making a very rough outline of a large semicircle in front of her. "Tsugi no Mai." Ice particles began flowing from the punctures in the ground, gathering at the tip of her Zanpakutō. "Hakuren!" The buildup of ice is released as a large wave of cold air. Everything caught in it flash froze, even the air itself, forming a horizontal pillar of ice. Rukia slammed the hilt of her Zanpakutō into it and it shattered, taking with it the lives of many.

Byakuya continued his trek, undeterred by the surrounding carnage.  
Realizing that the threat was quite serious, a group of several hundred blocked his path. Not for long, as Takeshi, windmilling the replica of his Shikai, slashed through their ranks, followed closely by Izuru. After storming 30 yards into the crowd, he stopped and preformed a spinning strike, clearing a small area to fight in. Izuru lept over the attack and the two warriors went back to back.

Surveying the ravenous monsters, Takeshi looked over his shoulder. "Would you mind hitting my blade. It could stand to gain a few pounds."

Not questioning his reasoning, Izuru swung his blade over his head, striking the guard of o the enormous weapon. Through his Zanpakutō's special ability, Takeshi's weapon doubled in weight. One would think that the enormous increase in weight would cause Takeshi to drop his weapon, but there was no visible change in his stance, or the way he held the weapon. "Thanks. Now, shall we dance."

Scoffing, he replied, "You are enjoying this too much." Then, he lunged towards the Hollows before him, raising Wabisuke over his head.

Smirking, he retorted, "What's not to love?" Then he too charged at the Hollows before him, changing the weapon he carried to duel-wielding hatchets.  
As the other three held off a large portion of the main force, Byakuya walked towards their main objective, a certain Vasto Lorde resembling a Kappa.

* * *

Authors Note: I managed to find a small amount of time to write, and I tried to make this at least somewhat long ( relative to what I usually upload ), but I still don't have enough time on my hands to maintain a regular updating schedule, so I do apologize. As always, if you have anything to say, from criticism to a silly comment, don't hesitate. I am always glad to hear what people have to say.


End file.
